Strange bonds
by Kasumi no naka
Summary: [Traduction] [Spoilers pour le chapitre 436] Un paquet de One Shot sur END!Natsu. Explorant globalement le lien étrange entre Enfant!END!Natsu, son grand frère Zeref et le chasseur de dragon Acnologia.
1. Comment il fut connu sous le nom d'END

_Spoilers pour le chapitre 436!_

 _Résumé : Acnologia et Zeref se rencontrent dans un bar et discutent à propos de donner à Natsu un nom plus démoniaque pendant que celui-ci est occupé à détruire le village autour d'eux._

 _Situé plus de 400 ans avant l'histoire actuelle. Peut-être OOC._

 _Rated T pour un peu d'insultes, juste pour être sûre._

 _Je ne possède pas Fairy Tail._

 **»Ceci est une traduction, je ne possède rien.«**

 **Auteur :** **Ghost Lady Noah (autrefois ef07)**

* * *

"Hé Zeref! Quoi de neuf?" salua Acnologia le chasseur de dragons, provocateur, tenant un baril de bière presque vide sous le bras. Zeref leva les yeux, un air menaçant sur les traits du mage noir.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux? " demanda-t-il sombrement alors que le chasseur de dragons s'assoyait à côté de lui.

"Quel foutu démon s'appelerait Natsu? " demanda Acnologia, sans montrer d'hésitation.

Zeref haussa un sourcil. "Natsu est le nom que nos parents lui ont donné il y a longtemps, il est Natsu peu importe ce qu'il est. Pourquoi demandes-tu? "

"Eh ben, tu sais! Quand les gens entendent parler d'un démon nommé Natsu, ils rient seulement, mais quand ils entendent le nom de n'importe quel autre de tes démons ils fuient en hurlant de peur. Merde, même Lullaby fout les jetons à la majorité des gens! " Ce que le chasseur de dragon disait était la vérité.

"Natsu n'agit pas vraiment comme un démon" défendit Zeref, pointant son chibi de petit frère qui courait autour en cherchant la bagarre avec des personnes au hasard, "Il agit comme un idiot. "

"Mais c'est ton démon le plus puissant, non? " Zeref hocha la tête. "Alors il besoin d'un meilleur nom, plus intimidant! Je veux dire, regarde-le! Une minute c'est un idiot joyeux, puis la suivante il tente instinctivement de massacrer la première personne qui essaie de te parler! "

Pour prouver son point, Acnologia tendit sa main pour empêcher une attaque que le frère de Zeref lui avait envoyée de lui faire des dommages durables.

"C'est vrai…" Zeref ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. "Mais il doit rester Natsu Dragneel. "

Acnologia acquiesça en accord, parant une autre attaque de Natsu avec son tonneau de bière qui fut détruit au contact. Le chasseur de dragon grogna à la perte du restant de sa boisson. "Zeref! Fais-le stopper! Et que quelqu'un m'amène un autre tonneau de bière! Natsu n'est pas le seul qui peut tout saccager quand il est énervé ou motivé tu sais! "

L'un des employés du bar où ils se trouvaient obéit rapidement. Après tout, il était bien connu qu'il ne fallait pas refuser une boisson au _chasseur de dragon Acnologia_.

Pendant qu'Acnologia attendait son prochain tonneau, Zeref tenta de calmer Natsu.

"Cesse d'attaquer Acnologia. "

"Mais il est fort, hein? " Zeref confirma.

"Alors je veux me battre contre lui! HÉ ACNO-PEU IMPORTE C'EST QUOI TON NOM, COMBAT-MOI! " L'aîné des deux frères soupira.

"Écoute Natsu, je te promet qu'un jour tu pourras le combattre. Mais pas maintenant, d'accord?"

"Awwww, " bouda le jeune Natsu, "d'acco'…"

"Bien, maintenant va terroriser le village, fais en sorte qu'ils te craignent. "

Natsu hocha la tête avec enthousiasme et quitta le bar, moins d'une minute après feu et destruction se répandait à travers le village.

Acnologia cligna des yeux, "Si il est comme ça maintenant alors je ne veux vraiment pas savoir ce dont il sera capable de faire dans quelques années… Il n'est même pas dans sa forme Etherias- oh attend, laisse faire il vient juste de l'utiliser… D'ailleurs, tu réalises que j'ai été engagé pour garder ce village en sécurité, non? "

"Ne l'aurais-tu pas détruit de toute façon? " répliqua Zeref alors qu'Acnologia tenait sa bière.

"Point accordé. Donc, un nouveau nom pour Natsu? Ou au moins un pseudonyme démoniaque que tu peux diffuser aux survivants des villes que tu détruis? "

Zeref leva une main à son menton, en réflexion, "Quelque chose de démoniaque…"

Soudainement le cri d'une personne quelconque attira leur attention.

"C'EST LA **FIN**! QUE QUELQU'UN NOUS SAUVE! "

Zeref laissa un petit sourire naître sur ses lèvres et Acnologia ricana comme s'il lisait son esprit.

"END, Etherias Natsu Dragneel."

"Heh, END est l'nom qui pourrait faire trembler n'importe qui de peur!"

"Sauf dans ton cas, n'est-ce pas, Acnologia?"

"Ouais, J'suis pas effrayé par ce foutu petit avorton."

Soudainement l'air s'obscurcit et se chargea de magie noire. Acnologia déglutit, réalisant son erreur.

"Tu devrais savoir que je ne voit pas d'un très bon œil ceux qui appellent ainsi mon petit frère."

Sans surprise, ce n'était pas la première fois que les quelques survivants des villes où étaient passés Zeref et Natsu avaient vu Acnologia hurler de terreur en fuyant Zeref, qui avait une apparence plus démoniaque que n'importe quel démon quand son petit frère était insulté.

Après tout, Zeref était bien connu pour être un grand frère surprotecteur.

-Fin-

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : Juste une petite chose que j'étais pressée d'écrire, j'ai tellement d'idée à faire avec un Natsu étant END que je ne peux même pas toutes les noter.**

 **Je pense faire de ceci un paquet de one shots sur END avec mes propres idées et requêtes si quelqu'un en a. Quoique, ça dépend, qu'est-ce que vous les lecteurs en pensez?**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous avez aimé, bonne journée!**


	2. Capturés par les pirates

**Ce chapitre est basé sur une demande d'un invité qui voulait quelque chose avec une pirate OC. Je vais avouer maintenant que je n'adore pas les OC, mais j'avais l'inspiration pour l'écrire de toute façon. Même si la requête sur l'OC fait son apparition ici, ce n'est pas détaillé. J'espère que vous allez aimer.**

 _Résumé : Zeref, Natsu et Acnologia se font capturer par des pirates. Avec Zeref et Acnologia ayant leur magie scellée et Natsu étant tellement malade qu'il ne peut pas utiliser ses malédictions, comment vont-ils se sortir d'un tel désordre?_

 _Situé plus de 400 ans avant l'histoire actuelle._

 _Je ne possède pas Fairy Tail._

 **»Ceci est une traduction, je ne possède rien«**

 **Auteur: Ghost Lady Noah (autrefois ef07)**

* * *

"Comment est-ce qu'on s'est retrouvés dans un tel pétrin?" grogna Acnologia alors qu'il se débattait contre les cordes anti-magie qui les attachait tous les trois.

"Nous avons oublié que Natsu et toi êtes inutiles dans un quelconque moyen de transport." déclara calmement Zeref. Le petit Natsu et Acnologia semblaient tout deux sur le point de vomir alors que le navire pirate sur lequel ils se trouvaient tanguait dans l'océan.

"Et comment est-ce que… Comment est-ce que toi, le tout-puissant Zeref, a été capturé avec nous?"

"Je dormais quand c'est arrivé." répondit calmement le mage noir, comme s'il n'était pas le moins du monde inquiet par le fait que leur magie avait été scellée et qu'ils étaient présentement sur un bateau pirate, pendant que leur propre petit bateau était pillé.

"Oh, génial!" Dit sarcastiquement le chasseur de dragon. "On a été mis dans une situation de vie ou de mort parce que t'as décidé de… de faire une sieste!"

Zeref fixa Acnologia. "Tu sembles oublier que tu es le seul ayant la possiblité d'être tué. Je ne peux pas mourir et Natsu a ses malédictions, qui ne sont pas limitées par ces cordes, qu'il peut utiliser s'il en a vraiment besoin, même s'il semble présentement dans l'impossibilité de les utiliser…"

"Sympa de savoir que tu tiens autant à moi salaud!" grogna le chasseur de dragon.

"Je ne tient à rien d'autre que mon petit frère." fut la réponse que donna le mage noir.

"C'est vrai… C'est beaucoup de-"

Une vague plutôt puissante frappa le bateau alors qu'il était secoué, causant un nouveau haut-le-cœur du côté de Natsu et Acnologia.

"Eh bien." vint une voit féminine. "Qu'avons-nous donc?"

Les trois levèrent le regard et virent une femme vêtue de vêtements de pirates, il y eu un silence pour un bon moment jusqu'à ce que…

"Bordel, t'es chaude." dit Zeref, brisant le silence, avec une expression lubrique dévoilant ses intentions.

La pirate et les deux autres prisonniers se tournèrent pour fixer le mage noir, choqués et/ou confus.

La pirate sourit malicieusement, se penchant et prenant son visage entre ses mains.

"Hmmm? Tu es celui qui est mignon maintenant, non? " Elle délia soudainement les cordes entravant Zeref. "Et si je t'amène quelque part pour avoir un peu de plaisir?" suggéra-t-elle.

Il sourit d'une façon charmante. "Oui, ça serait bien."

Ils irent tous deux à quelque part en dessous du pont.

"Hey Acno-peu importe c'est quoi ton nom!" vint la voix enfantine de Natsu, qui avait, avant ce moment été inabituellement silencieux.

"Acnologia." corrigea distraitement le chasseur de dragon, toujours incapable de comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver.

"Pourquoi grand frère a dit que cette fille était chaude? Elle ne se sentait pas chaude! Elle n'était pas en feu! Et où ils sont allés?"

Acnologia gémit, pas en état d'être près du jeune démon.

"Je pensais que t'avais le mal des transports" marmonna le chasseur de dragon.

"C'est quoi le mal des transports?" demanda innocement Natsu pendant qu'Acnologia se débattait faiblement contre ses liens.

"C'est quand tu deviens malade dans un moyen de transport."

"Ohhh! Oui, mais je suis trop inquiet pour grand frère pour être malade!" Acnologia soupira.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour Zeref, il est probablement en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec cette poulette pirate sexy en ce moment… connard chanceux…"

"Pourquoi tu parles d'une poule? Ça veut dire quoi "s'envoyer en l'air"?"

Acnologia gémit de désespoir. Réalisant qu'il aurait probablement à avoir la discussion après que tout soit terminé.

Soudainement, les cordes autour d'eux se délièrent et le duo se retourna lentement pour apercevoir Zeref, les bras croisés et un sourcil levé.

"Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais faire quelque chose comme ça? Je te l'ai dit l'autre fois, la seule chose à laquelle je tient est mon petit frère. Je jouais juste la comédie." Le jeune démon accueillit son grand frère d'un câlin.

"Grand frère! Pourquoi t'as appelé cette fille 'chaude'? Et c'est quoi 's'envoyer en l'air'? Et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec des 'poulettes'? Et qu'est-ce qu'un 'connard'?"

Zeref regarda son petit frère, puis Acnologia qui vomissait de l'autre côté du bateau, puis à nouveau Natsu.

Puis il jeta un regard noir à Acnologia, arrivant à une conclusion plutôt crédible et puis il se retourna à nouveau vers Natsu avec un gentil sourire qui n'atteignait pas exactement ses yeux.

"Acnologia sera celui qui t'apprendra tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir là-dessus Natsu." Zeref ébouriffa les cheveux de son petit frère, ignorant les protestations remplies de mots inapropriés que le chasseur de dragon lançait. "Mais pour le moment on doit s'occuper du reste de ces pirates et récupérer notre bateau."

Natsu hocha la tête avec enthousiasme à l'implication de pouvoir détruire les pirates, jusqu'à ce qu'une impression familière revienne.

Le démon courru rapidement à côté d'Acnologia et le rejoignit dans son occupation de vomir de l'autre côté du bateau.

Zeref soupira; il aurait à s'occuper lui-même des pirates.

-Fin-

* * *

 **Commentaire de l'auteur : Merci d'avoir lu! À la prochaine fois!**


	3. Alchimie et Baby-sitting

_Résumé : Alors que Zeref est occupé avec un maître alchimiste, Acnologia doit s'occuper de Natsu._

 _Situé plus de 400 ans avant l'histoire actuelle._

 _Je ne possède pas Fairy Tail._

 **»Ceci est une traduction, je ne possède rien«**

 **Auteur :** **Ghost Lady Noah (autrefois ef07)**

* * *

"Acno-peu importe! Je m'ennuie! " se plaint le jeune Natsu pour la 287e fois de la journée.

"C'est Acnologia." dit le chasseur de dragon, grinçant des dents de frustration, alors qu'il frappait le bord de la falaise sur laquelle il était assis. "Et raté. Zeref m'a dit de garder un œil sur toi pendant qu'il est chez ce vieil alchimiste, il ne m'a pas demandé de t'amuser!"

" Mais grand frère nous as dit qu'on ne pouvait pas aller en ville! Il n'y a rien à faire! Je sais! Acno-peu impo-"

"Acnologia."

"Ouais, ouais, ouais… COMBAT-MOI!" s'exclama Natsu, ses poings en feu.

"Non." Répondit rapidement Acnologia, sans hésitation.

"Pourquoi pas?" Le jeune démon semblait sur le point de pleurer.

"Parce que tu vas me tuer!" répondit brutalement le chasseur de dragon.

"Ouais! Justement!" Acnologia frissona au regard innocent que lui donna Natsu avec ces mots, qui ne convenaient pas vraiment à ce que le démon venait de dire.

"À part me tuer, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?"

Natsu pointa la ville où son frère se trouvait, au bas de la falaise. "J'veux détruire cette ville."

"Non. T'as toi-même dit que Zeref ne veux pas de nous dans cette ville."

"Mais si on la détruit, il n'y aura plus de ville dans laquelle aller." rétorqua Natsu avec l'un de ses sourires malicieux caractéristiques.

"Ah, et puis merde! Allons détruire la ville. Zeref me payait pas pour cette merde de toute façon".

"YAY! Merci, Acno-peu importe c'est quoi ton nom!".

"Acnologia."

* * *

"Vous voyez, un alchimiste doit-" Zeref écoutait calmement le vieux et sage alchimiste qui avait accepté de le rencontrer, prenant de temps en temps une gorgée du thé lui ayant été servi.

Malgré tout l'amour qu'il portait à son frère, c'était toujours agréable de passer une journée sans Natsu ou Acnologia. Aujourd'hui serait son jour de congé. Un bon, calme et silencieux jour passé à écouter l'un des arts dont il était le plus curieux. L'Alchimie.

"MOUHAHAHAHA! TOUS DEVRAIENT TREMBLER DE PEUR DEVANT LE GRAND ACNOLOGIA!" Les bruits de la terreur et de la destruction étaient audibles par l'extérieur du café où étaient localisés Zeref et l'alchimiste. L'odeur familière des cadavres et du du feu envahissait l'espace par la fenêtre ouverte.

Zeref se sentit détourner le regard, énervé, que faisait donc Acnologia?

"HÉ ACNO-PEU IMPORTE C'EST QUOI TON NOM-"

"ACNOLOGIA!"

"OUAIS OUAIS, PEU IMPORTE! MOINS DE CRIS! PLUS DE DESTRUCTION!"

La tasse dans la main de Zeref se fracassa.

Acnologia n'était-il pas censé empêcher Natsu d'entrer dans la ville? Le mage noir vit l'alchimiste trembler de peur, et haussa un sourcil.

"Pourquoi avez-vous si peur?"

La voix du vieil homme trembla. "Ma-mais la ville! Elle est en train de se faire détruire! Les gens sont tués! Oh dieu, pardonnez-moi d'avoir prétendu être un alchimiste! Je ne voulais pas escroquer les gens! Pardonnez-moi, je vous en prie! "

Zeref plissa ses yeux. "Vous êtes un imposteur? " Le vieil homme hocha bêtement la tête. "Je vois…" L'air s'assombrit alors que Zeref usait de la magie mortelle. Le pauvre fou n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

Au moment exact où Zeref quitta le café, celui-ci fut frappé par les attaques de Natsu et Acnologia, le détruisant, ainsi que tout ce qui était dans le chemin de l'attaque combinée. Le mage noir fixa le duo qui commençait à se battre sur l'identité du destructeur du café.

"Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire?" Demanda-t-il, captant leur attention. Acnologia était nerveux, alors que Natsu semblait aussi joyeux qu'à l'habitude.

Avant même que Zeref n'ait le temps de cligner des yeux, Acnologia était agenouillé au sol, suppliant pour son pardon.

"Je suis désolé! Votre frère est tout simplement incontrôlable! Pardonnez-moi s'il vous plaît!" Zeref et Natsu regardèrent tous deux le chasseur de dragon, confus.

"Acno-peu importe. Qu'est-ce que tu fais? T'es bizarre!" Zeref acquiesça alors qu'Acnologia se relevait et fusilla Natsu du regard.

"Pour ton information, je suppliait son pardon! Tu peux peut-être me tuer, mais Zeref sait très bien comment me torturer avant la mort! Et il est celui qui achète l'alcool. Je sais pas combien de temps de je peux tenir sans bière, et je ne prend pas de chance, espèce de petit con!"

Zeref se racla la gorge. "Acnologia, je n'avais pas l'intention de punir aucun de vous deux pour m'avoir désobéit cette fois-ci. Par contre, dois-je te rappeler que je ne voix pas d'un bon œil ceux qui appellent Natsu un 'espèce de petit con'? Pour cette raison, lorsque nous arriverons à la prochaine ville je m'assurerai que tu ne consommes aucun breuvage alcoolisé. "

"NOOOOOOOOOONNNN" Ce jour-là, le cri du chasseur de dragon put être entendu à travers le continent entier.

-FIN-

* * *

 **Commentaire de l'auteur : Celui-ci était pour la demande de l'alchimiste de l'invité 'Joker 23' même si la fin n'avait pas grand lien avec l'alchimie. J'espère que c'était agréable à lire. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire.**

 **Je suis contente que les lecteurs me donnent des idées sur lesquelles travailler! Avec elles et mes propres idées j'ai beaucoup à écrire.**

 **À la prochaine!**


	4. À dos de dragon

_Résumé : Zeref ordonne à Acnologia de prendre sur son dos un Natsu plutôt réticent._

 _Note : Ce chapitre est plus Hurt/Comfort puis Humour._

 _Situé plus de 400 ans avant l'histoire actuelle._

 _Je ne possède pas Fairy Tail._

 **»Ceci est une traduction, je ne possède rien«**

 **Auteur :** **Ghost Lady Noah (autrefois ef07)**

* * *

"Jamais!" Cria chibi Natsu du haut d'un arbre.

"Oh allez Natsu! Tu as été là-haut toute la journée." Cria en retour Acnologia au jeune démon.

"Non!"

"Je ne veut pas faire ça plus que toi et tu sais que Zeref me menace pour que je le fasse!"

"Pourquoi grand frère voudrait que tu me porte sur-quelque chose, Acno-peut importe c'est quoi ton nom!"

Acnologia sentit son niveau de frustration s'élever. "Mon nom est Acnologia! Et la raison pour laquelle Zeref veut que je te porte sur mon dos est au-delà de ma compréhension! J'ai appris à ne pas questionner le connard quand il est énervé!"

"C'est quoi un 'connard'? Et ça veut dire quoi 'énervé'?" Questiona l''innocent' démon.

"Si tu descends, me laisse te porter sur mon dos et promet de ne pas m'enflammer alors je te le dirai!"

Natsu regarda le chasseur de dragon, suspicieux. "Tu vas me le dire? Promis? Parce que sinon j'vais te brûler vivant!" Acnologia sentit un peu de sueur se former sur son front, sachant que Natsu n'hésiterais pas à mettre sa menace à exécution.

"Ouais, d'accord! Bon sang, je te promet que je vais te dire ce que veulent dire ces mots, tant que tu me laisses te prendre sur mon dos! Alors descend de là." Natsu sauta en bas de l'arbre et Acnologia s'accroupit, lui disant de monter sur son dos. Natsu grogna mais obéit.

"C'est bizarre."

"Pas pour vrai, bordel."

"Ça veut dire quoi 'bordel'?"

"Merde…"

"C'est quoi 'merde'?" Acnologia grogna alors qu'il commençait à marcher dans la forêt avec Natsu sur son dos.

"Ok, ça marche pas!" Dit brusquement le chasseur de dragons. "Donne moi les mots dont tu veux la définition!"

"D'acc!" S'exclama le garçon démoniaque.

"Ummm… C'est quoi un connard?"

"Un connard est une personne déplaisante ou méprisable."

" 'Déplaisante' et 'méprisable', c'est quoi?" Le chasseur de dragons soupira.

"C'est difficile à expliquer, et si tu me donnais un autre mot?".

"Ok… C'est quoi 'énervé'?"

"Quand quelqu'un est très fâchée, elle est énervée." Expliqua Acnologia. "Prochain?"

"D'acc…" Natsu bâilla. "C'est quoi un 'monstre'?" Acnologia cessa de marcher, les yeux écarquillés.

"Pourquoi tu demandes ça?" Demanda tranquillement le chasseur de dragons avec des yeux plissés. Il y eu une courte pause.

"Dans la dernière ville qu'on a détruit, les gens m'appellaient un 'monstre'. Je veux savoir pourquoi!"

"Je peux pas répondre…"

"Pourquoi?" Acnologia reposa Natsu sur le sol et se retourna pour le regarder.

"Parce que je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'est vraiment un monstre." Le chasseur de dragons attira le garçon dans un câlin. "Mais je suis certain que tu n'en es pas un."

\/

Zeref sourit tristement alors qu'il regardait leur interaction depuis son coin caché dans les buissons, une caméra en main. Le mage noir ne s'attendait pas à ce que Natsu demande quelque chose du genre, il n'avait jamais sembler y accorder de l'importance.

 _Mais les apparences peuvent être trompeuses_. Pensa Zeref, une larme se formant dans le coin de son œil.

"Je suis désolé, Natsu."

Le mage noir secoua la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à la caméra, puis à Acnologia et Natsu. Ça ne ferait rien de bien grave de prendre une photo des deux, non?

-Fin-

* * *

 **Commentaire de l'auteur : Ouais… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre…**

 **Bref, c'était le 'tour sur le dos' demandé par un invité. Encore, celui-ci était amusant et trite à écrire. Mais au moins il montré qu'Acnologia tient à Natsu, non?**

 **Continuez avec les demandes! Le plaisir que je trouve à réfléchir comment les mettre dans l'histoire est effrant ~ Mais super cool!**

 **À la prochaine fois!**


	5. Acnologia rencontre les deux frères

_Résumé : Acnologia est embauché pour protéger un village de deux frères détruisant tout sur leur passage. Plus tard, dans un bar, il est approché par un enfant qui veut essayer sa boisson._

 _Situé plus de 400 ans avant l'histoire actuelle._

 _Je ne possède pas Fairy Tail._

 **»Ceci est une traduction, je ne possède rien«**

 **Auteur :** **Ghost Lady Noah (autrefois ef07)**

* * *

Acnologia fixait celui qui l'avait engagé.

"En gros, tu penses que… cette petite ville risque d'être détruite? " Demanda lentement le chasseur de dragon, plutôt sceptique.

"Oui!" Acquiesça le maire, hochant de la tête. Acnologia haussa un sourcil, simplement amusé.

"Et tu réalises que c'est parfaitement normal que des villages soient détruits en cette période. "

"Oui!"

"Et tu réalises que tu es présentement en train de tenter d'engager le _chasseur de dragons Acnologia, le destructeur des villes et montagnes_ , pour protéger une ville, n'est-ce pas? "

"Oui!" Acnologia grogna.

"ARRÊTE DE DIRE 'Oui!' COMME ÇA!"

"Oui!"

"Et qu'est-ce que je gagne pour ce job si je le prend? J'sais que cette ville est foutrement pauvre."

"Oui! De l'Ale1."

"Combien? "

"Oui! Cinq tonneaux. "

"J'en veux vingt, dirige-moi vers le bar le plus proche, et ça marche."

"Oui! "

/\/\

Acnologia grogna de frustration alors qu'il s'asseyait au bar.

Apparemment il avait été engagé parce que le maire avait entendu une rumeur sur deux personnes détruisant les villes aux alentours, et avait cru que sa ville serait la prochaine. Aucune description sur ceux qu'il devait surveiller. _Et c'était juste une rumeur!_

Le dragon slayer prit une gorgée de sa bière.

"Merde, maintenant je ne peux pas me résoudre à détruire cette ville après avoir fini avec cette requête stupide. " Marmonna-t-il. "Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on trouve un si bon alcool."

"Hey toi!" Acnologia baissa les yeux sur le jeune garçon tentant d'avoir son attention en tirant sur ses vêtements.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, morveux?" Le garçon sourit.

"Laisse-moi goûter ta boisson! Grand frère me laisse jamais en avoir!" Le garçon pointa à celui devait être son frère de l'autre côté du bar. L'aîné des garçons les regardait avec curiosité.

"Bordel. " Marmonna Acnologia alors qu'il regardait les yeux brillants d'espoir de l'enfant. "Comment je pourrais te refuser l'une des plus grandes merveilles de ce monde? Tient. "

Trois choses eurent simultanément lieu quand l'enfant bu le breuvage.

Premièrement, la salle était maintenant remplie d'une incandescente, sombre et démoniaque aura, comme Acnologia n'en avait jamais vu.

Deuxièmement, l'enfant couru hors du bar en un clin d'œil. La ville était envahie par les flammes, l'odeur de brûlé envahissait l'air, les cris de terreur et de douleur étaient étourdissants.

Troisièmement, le frère aîné approcha Acnologia.

"C'est mauvais…" Dit, un peu trop calmement, le grand frère. "J'ai fait l'erreur de lui donner un peu d'alcool une fois, et il a tué encore plus de personnes qu'à l'habitude. Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce qui va arriver avec ce que tu lui as donné… Mon nom est Zeref d'ailleurs. "

"Acnologia. " Salua le chasseur de dragon.

"J'ai entendu dire que tu as été engagé pour nous tuer, Natsu et moi, pour protéger cette ville de la destruction. Je me trompe? "

Acnologia rigola et haussa les épaules. "La seule bonne chose ici est la bière, et je connais une meilleure place de toute façon. "

"Je vois… tu es un humain étrange… Natsu ne t'a pas tué… intéressant…"

"Tu veux dire que d'habitude il tue les gens à qui il parle? "

Zeref secoua la tête. "Non, habituellement il ne parle à personne d'autre que moi. Normalement, il tue simplement ceux qu'il a envie de tuer. "

"Je… je vois…" Acnologia ne voulait pas le laisser paraître, mais il se sentait nerveux, quelque chose chez Zeref et Natsu lui laissait une mauvaise impression.

Même s'il était évident que c'était parce que le benjamin détruisait joyeusement la ville pendant que l'aîné lui racontait calmement que son frère ne l'avait pas tué.

"Acnologia, j'aimerais que tu voyages avec nous. "

"Pourquoi je ferais ça?! " L'air s'obscurcit, la magie noire planant au-dessus de leurs têtes, alors que pour une certaine raison, Zeref semblait soudainement bien plus menaçant.

"Parce que j'ai fait une erreur, et qu'à cause de ça, Natsu ne peut aller nulle part sans avoir le besoin de détruire et tuer. Pourtant, il n'a pas présenté ce besoin devant toi avant que tu ne lui donnes cette boisson. Et tu ne sembles pas concerné par la mort et tu n'as nulle part où aller."

"Pourquoi tu penses que j'ai nulle part où aller?" Demanda Acnologia, les yeux plissés.

" _Le chasseur de dragons Acnologia_ , ils disent que tu es un chasseur de dragon errant sans vraie maison. Aucun de nous n'a d'endroit où rentrer, et ça devient plus dangereux avec le commencement de la Guerre des Dragons, il n'est donc pas sage de voyager seul. Même si je sais Natsu capable de se défendre dans n'importe quelle bataille, il ne peut pas vaincre sa solitude avec moi uniquement. " Dit Zeref d'une voix triste, nostalgique et pleine de regrets.

"Il a besoin de plus que moi à ses côtés, je l'ai maudit et j'ai – "

Acnologia soupira, frustré. "C'est bon je vais vous suivre. Mais tu me dois vingt tonneaux d'Ale, t'as gâché mon job."

Ce fut le début du lien entre _'le démon E.N.D._ _ **'**_ Natsu, _'le mage noir'_ Zeref et _'le chasseur de dragons'_ Acnologia.

Et quel lien étrange c'était.

"On devrait probablement fuir avant d'être prit dans le feu." Suggéra Acnologia.

"En effet, mais nous devons d'abord retrouver Natsu."

Le chasseur de dragons cligna des yeux. "Et comment on est censé faire ça?"

"… Je n'en ai aucune idée…"

-Fin-

* * *

 **Commentaire de l'auteur : Ouais, je sais que je n'ai pas beaucoup posté cette semaine, et à partir de maintenant je vais poster de moins en moins souvent, puisque l'école commence, et que j'ai un autre projet en cours.**

 **En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre!**

 **À la prochaine!**


	6. Mard Geer, boisson et famille

_Résumé : Mard Geer, n'aimant pas la façon qu'Acnologia traite Natsu, verse une potion pour changer de sexe dans le verre du chasseur de dragons. – Un mélange des requêtes de DragonWolfChimera et de tous ceux qui voulaient voir apparaître un membre de Tartaros._

 _Avertissement : Plus d'insultes que d'habitude et fait vaguement allusion à des thèmes sexuels. OOC!_

 _Situé plus de 400 ans avant l'histoire actuelle._

 _Je ne possède pas Fairy Tail._

 **»Ceci est une traduction, je ne possède rien«**

 **Auteur : Ghost Lady Noah (autrefois** **ef07)**

* * *

Mard Geer de Tartaros rigola diaboliquement alors qu'il versait discrètement un flacon d'un liquide clair et mousseux dans une boisson. Que faisait donc Mard, vêtu d'un costume de barman, droguant les boissons de pauvres, naïfs idiots?

De son point de vue, c'était parfaitement normal et justifié. Mais pour n'importe qui d'autre, c'était malsain.

Son rire résonna à travers le bar, et tout le monde le regarda. "Il n'y a rien à regarder ici!" Dit-il en titubant, foutant les jetons aux non-habitants du bar et réussissant à les faire se retourner vers leurs occupations. Mard sourit méchamment en regardant la boisson alcoolisée droguée.

"Bientôt… bientôt cet abominable chasseur de dragon apprendra les conséquences de ne pas respecter le jeune maître Natsu-sama. MWAHAHAHA- Quoi? Il n'y a rien à voir!"

* * *

Natsu, confus, fixait Acnologia.

"Acno-peu importe c'est quoi ton nom, pourquoi t'as des seins? " Demanda innocemment le jeune démon.

L'ancien mâle, maintenant plutôt une chasseuse de dragons, fusilla Natsu du regard. "Je n'ai aucune foutue idée! Je me suis juste réveillée comme ça, toi petite me-"

"C'est la faute de Mard." Coupa calmement Zeref, ayant eu connaissance de la présence de l'adorateur de Natsu depuis le départ. Acnologia grogna.

"Ce _foutu fucking connard d'abrutit de fils de pute_! La prochaine fois que je vois Mard je vais douloureusement lui arracher la colonne vertébrale par le cul, le laisser se régénérer, lui arracher les intestins par la bouche et lui-"

"Ooh ça a l'air cool! Je veux aider! Acno-peu importe c'est quoi ton nom, laisse-moi t'aider!" Acnologia fut coupé par le jeune démon enthousiaste; les yeux de Natsu brillaient pratiquement.

"C'est Acnologia. " Répondit la chasseuse de dragons d'un rictus. "Et évidemment que tu peux m'aider, petite mer-"

Zeref toussa, attirant l'attention sur lui. "Mettons la torture brutale de Mard de côté, chaque chose en son temps. Acnologia, nous devons trouver un moyen de te rendre ta forme initiale. " Acnologia hocha la tête, alors que Natsu boudait puisqu'il ne pourrait pas torturer Mard avant un bon moment. "Mard a utilisé un type extrêmement rare d'écaille de dragon avec des propriétés spéciales pour sa potion, nous devrons trouver ce qui fait l'opposé, pour créer quelque chose inversant les effets de la potion. "

"Ça veut dire quoi? " Demanda Natsu à son frère qui sourit

"Ça veut dire que les effets de la potion se seraient annulés d'eux-mêmes à la fin de la journée, mais puisque Mard a utilisé l'écaille d'un dragon de mer, la potion ne s'annulera pas à moins que nous obtenions l'écaille d'un dragon de feu. " Natsu laissa exprimer un grand 'Ohhh', prouvant qu'il comprenait.

"Un dragon de feu!?" Questionna le petit démon excité. Zeref hocha la tête, et Acnologia grogna. "Ça veut dire qu'on va voir Igneel!? "

"Oui."

"Bordel." Zeref fixa Acnologia qui cligna des yeux. "Quoi? On s'entend pas! J'ai besoin de te rappeler ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois? Pourquoi on ne partirait pas à la recherche d'un pauvre, faible dragon de feu? "

Zeref haussa un sourcil. "Dois-je te rappeler que c'est JUSTEMENT parce qu'on recherchait un 'pauvre, faible dragon de feu' qu'on s'est retrouvé dans cette situation? "

"Point accordé."

"Donc on va visiter Igneel? YAY! YAY! YAY! J'ai trop hâte! " Dit Natsu alors qu'il sautait littéralement sur les murs de la salle où ils se trouvaient et qui n'était, _en quelque sorte_ , toujours pas détruite. "ON Y VA! ON Y VA! ON Y VAAAAA!"

* * *

Le trio regardait la grotte se dressant devant eux, et Acnologia déglutit.

"On fait ça pour toi. " Dit calmement Zeref.

"Oh ferme-la. C'est à cause de Mard."

"Ouais!" Dit Natsu. "Mard est super bizarre, il ido… idalo-"

"Idolâtre? " Suggéra Zeref.

"Ouais! Peu importe c'que t'as dit grand frère. Il me fait ça, et c'est toujours super effrayant, il est toujours en train de prendre des photos de moi, de m'appeler jeune maitre Natsu, et de me suivre partout! Et une fois je l'ai vu faire un truc bizarre en disant mon nom…"

 **"Oh? Alors c'est le genre de personne qu'est le Roi des Enfers? Zeref, comment t'as réussi à faire un démon comme ça?"** Résonna une puissante voix depuis l'intérieur de la caverne de laquelle émergeait un dragon rouge.

"Ce n'est pas de ma faute." Répondit doucement Zeref. "Natsu m'avait offert un chaudron de bonbons juste avant que je ne le créé. Ne pose pas de questions." Personne ne posa de questions.

"IGNEEL! COMBAT-MOI! " Cria soudainement Natsu, chargeant sur le dragon avec les poings en feu. Le dragon ne prit pas beaucoup de temps à réagir, et plaqua l'une de ses grandes mains écailleuses sur le sol, écrasant presque le jeune démon.

 **"Non."** Répondit paresseusement le dragon.

"POURQUOI PAS? "

 **"Parce que tu vas me tuer!"**

"Justement!" Igneel, qui avait appris par expérience qu'il était inutile de demander ce que voulait dire le jeune dragon par-là, se tourna vers Zeref et Acnologia.

 **"Hey Zeref, où t'as trouvé c'te beauté-là? Elle n'est pas l'un de tes démons et je doute qu'un humain aussi sexy veuille te suivre de sa propre volonté."** Demanda le dragon.

"C'est Acnologia" Répondit calmement Zeref.

Igneel soupira. **"Ben oui, comme si cet abrutit de chasseur de dragons pouvait être cette beauté."** Acnologia grogna, se préparant à utiliser sa magie de chasseuse de dragon sur le dragon de feu.

"Mard l'a encore fait. " Dit Zeref, se positionnant entre les deux pour empêcher un conflit.

À ces simples mots, tous les doutes dans l'esprit d'Igneel se volatilisèrent. **"Pfft! Hahahahaha! Changement de sexe cette fois, hein? C'est une première! "**

"Oh ta gueule lézard géant!"

 **"Ferme-la toi-même, tueur de lézard qui a changé de sexe!"** Renvoya Igneel. **"Le fait que tu sois ici signifie que tu as besoin de mon aide, et certainement pas pour se battre! Je te suggère donc de ne pas me mettre de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui!"** Deux sur trois semblèrent comprendre ce que ça impliquait.

"Igneel! Y'a quoi de spécial aujourd'hui? " Demanda Natsu, curieux. Igneel cligna des yeux et Zeref lui envoya un regard qui criait 'T'as pas intérêt à lui dire ce qu'est aujourd'hui pour les dragons, je n'ai pas besoin qu'il soit encore plus corrompu qu'il l'est déjà par la faute d'Acnologia'.

 **"Aujourd'hui est… umm… "** Igneel frissonna sous la pression sombre émise par Zeref. **"Aujourd'hui est le jour où toutes les fangirls obsédées de dragons veulent des dragons aussi cool que moi pour… euh… faire leurs bébés."** Le dragon frissonna à nouveau. **"Ce n'est pas une belle journée pour les dragons comme moi. "**

"Ohh! Ne t'inquiète pas Igneel, je vais te protéger des méchantes fangirls!" Natsu s'arrêta. "D'où viennent les bébés de toute façon?"

Heureusement, Acnologia choisit ce moment pour remettre sur le tapis la raison de leur présence dans la grotte.

"OH FERMEZ-LA! VOUS AVEZ OUBLIÉ POURQUOI ON EST ICI?!" Zeref, Natsu et Igneel fixèrent Acnologia. "J'AI BESOIN D'UNE DES ÉCAILLES SANGLANTES D'IGNEEL POUR REVENIR À MON ÉTAT D'ORIGINE! "

Igneel grogna, sa queue s'agitant d'irritation. **"T'as besoin d'une de mes écailles… C'est bon prend-en une!"**

"C'est bon alors on va se battre pou- attend quoi?" Acnologia se figea. "Tu vas juste m'en donner une comme ça?"

 **"Autant que je déteste Zeref et toi, Natsu a une place spéciale dans mon cœur, je fais ça pour lui."**

Acnologia sourit, narquois. "T'es un grand sensible en fait, hein?"

 **"… Prend-la et pars."**

* * *

Mard Geer de Tartaros de tenait, tremblant, dos à un mur de la guilde Tartaros, alors qu'un mâle Acnologia et Natsu l'empêchaient de fuir, souriant diaboliquement.

"Jeune maître Natsu, pourquoi aidez-vous ce vil, irrespectueux chasseur de dragons?" Le jeune démon ne répondit pas, pas plus que le dit chasseur de dragons. "Maître Natsu…? Mon maître…? Maître Natsu, je vous en prie-! Ayez pitié! Je vous en prie! Que quelqu'un m'aide! Attend Acnologia, je ne sais pas ce que tu vas faire avec cette tronçonneuse- Tu y mets de la magie de chasseur de dragon?! VEUILLEZ ARRÊTER! AYEZ PITIÉ! PITIÉ!

L'idée de changer le sexe ne fut peut-être pas la meilleure idée de Mard, mais au moins, ça donna quelque chose à détruire à Natsu.

* * *

Sayla haussa un sourcil alors qu'elle étendait le corps battu et ensanglanté de Mard. Elle soupira. "Vous ne retenez jamais la leçon, n'est-ce pas? Dès que Natsu-sama est dans les parages, vous mettez sur pied des plans comme celui-ci, pourquoi donc? "

"Parce que…" Mard lutta pour trouver les mots alors qu'il tentait de se retourner sur le dos. "J'envie Acnologia, il est un humain et pourtant le jeune maître semble le préférer à nous."

Sayla fronça les sourcils. "Vous le pensez vraiment? Certes, Natsu-sama, Zeref-sama et Acnologia ont un lien très fort, mais le lien qui uni Natsu-sama à nous est l'un de ceux comparables à ce que les humains appellent famille." Souriant légèrement à la pensé d'être une famille, elle se leva. "Voulez-vous que je vous transporte à Lamy pour qu'elle vous remette sur pieds?" Mard hocha faiblement la tête avant d'être jeté sur l'épaule de Sayla.

Alors qu'il était transporté vers la salle de régénération, Mard marmonna : "Oui, une famille ratée de monstres…"

Sayla hocha tristement la tête.

* * *

 **Commentaire de l'auteur : Ugh, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe récemment avec moi et mes fins? Enfin…**

 **Je voudrais juste mentionner que je suis vraiment contente que les gens aiment lire ça. Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment contente.**

 **Maintenant je vais finalement répondre à certaines questions!**

 **Est-ce qu'il va y avoir un Ado!Natsu bientôt?** **Probablement pas, j'ai une idée pour lui adolescent, mais plus vieux que ça… J'aime juste beaucoup trop écrire avec un Enfant!Natsu.**

 **Crossovers?** **J'ai eu plusieurs demandes pour des crossovers, mais le seul que je connais est Elsword, et j'ai plutôt eu une mauvaise expérience avec ce jeux, alors c'est plutôt difficile d'écrire à ce sujet… Un crossover pourrait toujours apparaître un jour par contre!**

 **Eeet fini! Je crois…**

 **En tout cas, les requêtes sont encore prises et écrites, donc si quelqu'un a une demande, n'hésitez pas!**

 **À la prochaine!**

Finalement terminé! Celui-là a été assez long à traduire… (il avait environ le double du nombre de mots des autres…)

Malgré tout, ce n'est pas la raison de pourquoi j'ai pris autant de temps à publier celui-ci, et je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée… J'habite au Canada, et j'étais dans la période d'examens, alors je n'ai pas eu de temps pour traduire du tout! Je ne sais pas si ça excuse le retard de… 55 jours je crois? Quoique, je n'ai jamais été régulière… Tout ça pour dire, je suis présentement en vacances, donc je vais publier (très probablement) plus souvent.

Enfin, il y a certains mots comme _fangirls_ ou _yay_ que j'ai préféré laisser tel quel. Parce que je ne sais pas comment traduire parfois, et d'autre fois parce que "yé", je trouve ça laid. J'ai aussi traduit _you little shit_ en _petite merde_. Contrairement à la version anglaise où ça s'utilise vraiment dans le langage familier, ce n'est pas le cas de ma traduction. Néanmoins, je ne savais pas comment le traduire autrement… J'espère quand même que ça a été agréable à lire quand même!


	7. Innocent, jeune Natsu

_Résumé : Zeref trouve Natsu et Acnologia en train de regarder par la fenêtre Kyōya et Sayla qui… ben… disons juste que le mage noir n'est pas étonné. –Requête de Ladyfire-Azula_

 _Avertissement : Implique des thèmes sexuels entre deux femmes_

 _Situé plus de 400 ans avant l'histoire actuelle._

 _Je ne possède pas Fairy Tail._

 **»Ceci est une traduction, je ne possède rien«**

 **Auteur : Ghost Lady Noah (autrefois ef07)**

* * *

Zeref plissa ses yeux, son regard passant d'Acnologia saignant du nez, à Sayla et Kyōka en pleine scène plutôt '18+', à Natsu confus et à Acnologia à nouveau.

''Acnologia, pourquoi est-ce que tu observes Kyōka et Sayla en train de faire l'amour?'' Le chasseur de dragons bondit de surprise, ne remarquant le mage noir que maintenant, ayant été trop distrait par la scène ayant lieu de l'autre côté de la fenêtre.

Acnologia déglutit, réalisant que Zeref était bien plus calme qu'à l'habitude. ''Ben tu me connais, j'ai pas pu résister.'

Zeref haussa un sourcil. ''Et pourquoi, veux-tu bien me dire, Natsu regarde aussi? ''

Tremblant légèrement, sachant que Zeref n'était pas amusé du tout, Acnologia se tourna vers le mage noir. ''Euh… Ben… C'EST DE LA FAUTE DE NATSU!''

''Et quoi est-ce donc la faute de Natsu?'' Demanda Zeref, nullement impressionné.

''Ben… euh…''

''Hey grand frère…'' Les interrompit Natsu, confus. ''Kyōka-nee et Sayla-nee, elles font quoi?''

Zeref cligna des yeux et Acnologia ricana, ayant une idée 'brillante'.

''Natsu.'' Commença le mage noir. ''Je te le dirai quand tu seras plus vieux. Maintenant Acnologia, dis-moi en quoi mon jeune et innocent petit frère est responsable. ''

Acnologia hocha la tête. ''Ok. Tout a commencé ce matin…''

* * *

 _''Acnologia, je m'ennuie!'' Pleurnicha Natsu. Acnologia sourit gentiment au jeune démon. ''Je veux détruire un truc!''_

 _''Je te comprends, petite chose adorable. Tu n'es pas autorisé à détruire quoi que ce soit dans le QG de Tartaros, est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que tu aimerais faire? ''_

 _''Je veux aller jouer avec Sayla et Kyōka! ''_

* * *

''C'est un paquet de conneries.'' Interrompit Zeref, détruisant le début de faux-flashback qu'Acnologia avait commencé à créer.

Acnologia pâlit. ''Tu… tu viens de jurer!'' S'exclama-t-il craintivement. ''Et comment tu saurais que c'est des conneries? ''

Zeref hocha la tête. ''Permet-moi de te montrer tes erreurs. Mon frère ne t'appelle pas 'Acnologia'. ''

''Ouais! Invente pas des noms stupides, Acno-peu importe c'est quoi ton nom!'' Interrompit Natsu.

''Tu ne souris pas 'gentiment' et la seule fois où tu as appelé Natsu 'Petite chose adorable' a été quand-''

''C'est bon, c'est bon! Pas besoin de me remémorer cette fois-là.'' S'exclama Acnologia alors que Natsu riait.

''Tu as fait deux autre erreurs, la première étant que Natsu peux toujours détruire le QG, et la deuxième étant que Natsu ne 'joue' pas, il _détruit_.'' Le chasseur de dragon ne dit pas un mot alors que Zeref s'agenouillait au niveau de son petit frère. ''Maintenant Natsu, tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé?''

''Ok!'' Natsu sourit malicieusement. ''Acno-peu importe c'est quoi son nom-''

''Acnologia.''

''-Ouais, ouais, peu importe. Il est venu dans ma chambre et…''

* * *

 _''Ok petite merde!'' Dit Acnologia alors qu'il entrait en trombe dans la chambre du jeune démon. ''Aujourd'hui est le jour où je vais t'apprendre à propos de l'action entre filles!''_

 _Natsu s'assit sur le lit et frotta ses yeux, encore ensommeillé, après avoir été réveillé assez violemment de son rêve de mort, de sang et de tripes. ''Çaaa veut dire quoaaa, Acno-peu importe c'est quoaaa ton nooom?''_

* * *

''Pourquoi les sons sont allongés? ''

''C'est pour montrer que je venais juste de me lever, stupide Acno-peu importe c'est quoi ton nom! ''

''Hé! Me traite pas de stupide, petite mer- ''

''Acnologia, ferme-la et laisse Natsu continuer. ''

* * *

 _Acnologia traîna donc un Natsu bien fatigué hors du QG de Tartaros, tournant sur le côté du bâtiment, en direction d'une fenêtre presque complètement cachée par les buissons._

 _Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Acnologia dit à Natsu de ''s'asseoir et apprécier le spectacle''._

* * *

''-et c'est ce qui est arrivé! '' S'exclama joyeusement Natsu

Zeref fronça les sourcils. ''Je m'attendais à une plus grosse histoire que ça.''

''Nous aussi!'' Interrompit une voix derrière eux. Le trio se retourna vers la fenêtre.

Et, assez prévisiblement, Natsu brisa le silence tendu qui s'était installé entre les cinq. ''Kyōka-nee! Sayla-nee!''

Les démones, toutes deux vêtues, sourirent au jeune démon. Sayla sauta hors du bâtiment et attira Natsu dans un câlin à lui briser les os, son visage complètement rouge. ''Uwaaa~ Natsu-sama a vu dame Kyōka et moi, je suis si embarrassée!''

Zeref et Acnologia se regardèrent, confus, alors que Kyōka jetait un regard menaçant un chasseur de dragons.

''Sayla, calme-toi. Nous avons une situation importante à gérer. '' Sayla confirma sérieusement et Kyōka se plaça devant Zeref.

''Zeref-sama, je requête respectueusement que vous nous accordiez le droit de punir Acnologia pour cette tentative de corruption de Natsu-sama. '' Demanda poliment Kyōka.

Zeref eut un rictus. _Un rictus!_ ''Évidemment, après tout, vous être toutes deux des victimes de la-'' Le mage noir désigna Acnologia. ''Stupidité de cet idiot. Vous être libres de faire de lui ce que vous désirez tant qu'il est maintenu vivant.''

''Merci beaucoup Zeref-sama. ''

* * *

Acnologia s'effondra sur le sol, grognant de douleur alors qu'il tentait de bouger son corps blessé.

''Corrompre cette petite merde ne… ugh… vaut vraiment pas cette souffrance. Meh, la prochaine fois je m'arrangerai pour ne pas être attrapé. ''

-Fin-

* * *

 **Commentaire de l'auteur : J'écrivais ce chapitre alors que j'écoutais la Légende de Korra avec mon petit frère parce que c'est comme ça que j'ai eu l'inspiration nécessaire! J'espère que ça a été agréable à lire!**

 **À la prochaine!**

J'ai traduit « swear » en « jurer », mais je ne trouve pas que ça sonne très bien… J'aurais normalement traduit en « sacrer », mais je pense que c'est parce que je suis québécoise… Ça s'utilise ailleurs? Bref.

Aussi, dans la phrase «Çaaa veut dire quoaaa, Acno-peu importe c'est quoaaa ton nooom? », j'ai décidé d'allonger les sons, même si dans la version originale, les « s » étaient changés en « z » (ce qui était impossible à traduire, puisque la version française ne comporte pas de s).

Enfin. Merci de suivre cette fanfic, j'espère que vous avez aimé!


	8. La nuit de la trêve

_Résumé : Une fois par mois, Natsu, Zeref et Acnologia se réunissent et mettent en place une trêve temporaire. Néanmoins, cette fois, certains membres de Fairy Tail décident de suivre leur ami._

 _Couples : Certains indices de Natsu x Lucy et Jellal x Erza_

 _Situé après les retrouvailles de Fairy Tail après l'ellipse d'un an_

 _Je ne possède pas Fairy Tail._

 **»Ceci est une traduction, je ne possède rien«**

 **Auteur :** **Ghost Lady Noah (autrefois ef07)**

* * *

Natsu déglutit sous le regard menaçant d'Erza.

''Et où'', commença lentement et dangereusement Titania, ''Penses-tu aller?''

''Je… euuuh…'' Natsu regarda tout autour, en quête d'une échappatoire, mais fut incapable puisque qu'un cercle de gens se formait autour de lui. Cercle composé de Grey, Lucy, Happy, et, bien évidemment, Erza.

''Natsu, est-ce que tu vas là où on va tous les mois?'' questionna Happy

''Ouais.'' Répondit Natsu, hochant la tête.

''Non Natsu, tu ne peux pas! Ils sont démoniaques! La dernière fois Zeref a essayé de couper ma queue et Acnologia a tenté de me cuire!'' Se plaint Happy, des larmes se formant dans le coin de ses yeux.

Natsu maudit intérieurement le fait d'avoir proprement présenté Happy à son grand frère et au dragon de l'Apocalypse pendant leur voyage d'un an. Au moins, Happy n'avait rien révélé de si important.

Ils le regardèrent tous, choqués.

''Tu vas voir Zeref? Et Acnologia? C'est quoi ce bordel tête à flamme?!'' Rugit Grey

''Oh ferme-la Reine de glace! C'est la nuit de la trêve!''

''La nuit de la trêve?'' Releva Lucy

''Aye!'' Répondit Happy, sans laisser la chance à Natsu de répondre. ''Parce que Zeref est le grand frè-''

Natsu plaqua sa main sur la bouche du chat bleu, l'empêchant de terminer sa phrase.

''Regardez… Si vous voulez vous pouvez venir aussi.'' Dit le démon/chasseur de dragon, soupirant.

Et ils le suivirent, voulant vérifier que Natsu ne s'était pas mêlé à quoi que ce soit de stupide.

* * *

''Natsu…'' Commença calmement Zeref. ''Pourquoi sont-ils ici? Je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'une nuit pour nous trois _seulement_. J'ai uniquement fait une exception pour le chat bleu parce qu'Acnologia a dit qu'il semblait délicieux.

Natsu dévisagea son frère aîné. ''Quoi? Alors toi et Acno-peu importe c'est quoi son nom peuvent amener qui vous voulez mais pas moi?''

''De quoi tu parles? '' L'interrompit Acnologia, un tonneau de bière à ses côtés. ''Petite mer-''

''Rappelle-toi, je ne vois pas d'un bon œil ceux qui traitent Natsu de tels noms.'' Lança Zeref d'un regard meurtrier, faisant taire le dragon sous forme humaine.

Natsu sourit malicieusement. ''Eh bien, ces gardes royaux ou chevaliers runiques ou ces personnes quelconques qui suivent toujours Acno-peu importe c'est quoi son nom-''

''Acnologia.''

''-ouais, ouais, peu importe. Et grand frère, tes fidèles te suivent toujours.''

Acnologia cligna des yeux et Zeref haussa les épaules.

''Putain de merde que t'as un bon point!'' Dit Acnologia, regardant les personnes qui le suivaient. ''Pourquoi ils me suivent d'ailleurs?''

''Je viens juste de demander.'' Dit Erza, attirant l'attention du trio. ''Ils ont dit que ton pouvoir est au-delà de neuf-mille, est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce que ça veut dire?''

Natsu, Grey, Lucy, Happy et Acnologia secouèrent la tête et Zeref sourit légèrement. Puis, après un moment, le mage noir soupira.

''Natsu, tu as la permission d'emmener tes amis à la nuit de la trêve.''

''Merci grand frère!'' S'exclama Natsu avec un immense sourire.

Ce fut un grand silence qui accueillit sa réponse, et Natsu cligna des yeux. Grey fut celui qui brisa le silence.

''Zeref… Tête à flammes… grand frère?''

Natsu, toujours aussi inconscient à la tension qui régnait dans la pièce, confirma. ''Ouais! Zeref est un Dragneel et mon grand frère! Et Acno-peu importe voyageait avec nous quand il y avait cette Guerre des Dragons chose!''

Les membres de Fairy Tail n'osèrent pas parler à l'écoute de la révélation que leur ami mage de feu, imbécile, aux cheveux roses était le petit frère du 'Grand méchant Zeref', ou que Natsu avait plus de quatre cents ans.

Zeref se tourna vers Natsu, ses yeux se plissant légèrement d'agacement. ''Natsu, je pensais t'avoir dit de ne rien révéler avant la bataille finale extraordinairement épique entre nous.''

''Oh ouaaais…'' Natsu frotta paresseusement sa tête. ''J'avais comme oublié…''

''Pfft! Hahaha!'' Rit Acnologia, pointant les visages choqués des trois membres de Fairy Tail. ''Vous trois ne l'avez pas vu venir?'' Dit le dragon sous forme humaine, avant d'hausser les épaules. ''Ok, maintenant je m'emmerde solide, il est où ce chat bleu, je crois que j'ai finalement trouvé une façon de bien le faire cuire!''

Le dit chat était recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce.

Et il ne fallut pas bien longtemps pour que Natsu soit bombardé de questions.

''Tête à flamme, c'est quoi ce bordel, t'es de la famille de Zeref?!''

''Je pensais que tu avais été par Igneel!''

''Natsu! Est-ce que toi ou Zeref savez comment cuire le Saint Fraisier mentionné dans l'ancien livre des gâteaux!?''

Le trio enchaînait les questions sans s'arrêter, et Natsu était incapable de répondre à ne serait-ce que l'une d'entre elles.

Zeref soupira et sortit ce qui semblait être un petit distributeur de Pez version Natsu. Alors qu'il retirait le couvercle, une fumée rose envahie la salle, et tous les humains à l'exception de lui-même s'effondrèrent sur le sol.

Natsu se tourna vers son grand frère. ''Qu'est-ce que t'as fait?''

''J'ai modifié leur mémoire, même si je ne connais pas la nouvelle version. Ils ne se rappelleront pas des évènements ayant eus lieu ici ce soir.''

* * *

Lucy s'étira, s'assit et s'étira sur son lit moelleux.

''Qu'est-il arrivé hier?'' Se demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

 _''Viens voler avec moi, mon amour!'' Dit une plus vieille et plus sexy version de Natsu, la main tendue vers elle. Derrière lui se trouvait la porte ouverte d'un petit engin volant (un hélicoptère), l'invitant à y entrer._

La mage céleste vira complètement rouge au souvenir de l'évènement.

''Na-Natsu a vraiment…? Uwaa, comment- comment je vais pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux aujourd'hui? ''

* * *

Grey se réveilla emmêlé dans un arbre, ignorant les battements effrénés de son cœur et son souffle erratique puisque la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était ses souvenirs.

 _''Non.'' Dit diaboliquement et sombrement le plus démoniaque des démons, E.N.D. Grey se prépara à utiliser sa magie de chasseur pour combattre l'immonde démon en face de lui. ''Je suis ton père!''_

Grey secoua la tête, frissonnant légèrement. ''Pas moyen que ce vil monstre soit mon père.'' Se rassura le chasseur de démons. ''Silver est mon père!''

* * *

Natsu se figea de consternation alors qu'Erza l'attirait dans une étreinte à lui briser les os. ''Merci Natsu!'' S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

''Pour quoi…?'' S'enquit prudemment le démon/chasseur de dragons.

''Pour m'avoir fait réaliser mon véritable amour!'' Répondit Titania. ''Jamais plus je ne serai trompée par ce maléfique Jellal! À partir de maintenant et pour l'éternité, je serai avec le Saint Fraisier!''

Natsu ne voulait _vraiment_ pas savoir.

-Fin-

* * *

 **Commentaire de l'auteur : Bon, les références! Premièrement, Dragon Ball. –Je n'ai pas regardé depuis un loooong moment mais je me rappelle encore du 'plus de 9000'!**

 **Deuxièmement – Bleach, ce n'est pas vraiment important mais ce distributeur de Pez qui a ramené des souvenirs.**

 **Troisièmement – Sens Dessus Dessous (OMG ce film était tellement bon! Je suis allé le voir deux fois au cinéma!), il y avait un moment dans le film avec un homme dans un hélicoptère, le faux souvenir de Lucy vient de ça.**

 **Quatrièmement – Star Wars, 'Je suis ton père!'! Je pense… que la dernière fois que j'ai regardé ça, j'avais genre 6 ans, meh.**

 **À la prochaine!**

Bon, mon commentaire maintenant… N'ayant pas vu Dragon Ball, je ne sais pas si j'ai bien traduit le 'plus de 9000', y avait-il une façon particulière de le traduire pour que ça ait du sens? Enfin.

Pour le distributeur de Pez… Cherchez sur internet « Pez distributor », vous allez comprendre ce que c'est. Le producteur des bonbons étant américain, le nom des bonbons n'a pas de traduction française officielle, j'ai donc décidé de le traduire ainsi. Si vous avez une meilleure version, n'hésitez pas surtout!

Et merci à Evig Morder pour son commentaire!

Je devrais publier le prochain chapitre samedi ou dimanche, en tenant compte de mon horaire! (Je traduis un demi-chapitre par jour de congé, et je suis occupée mercredi et jeudi) Merci de suivre cette fanfic, à la prochaine!


	9. Émotions négatives - rage

_Émotions négatives – Une petite série de trois One Shots explorant une émotion négative que Natsu, Acnologia ou Zeref ont un jour expérimentée. Merci à Ladyfire-Azula pour l'idée!_

 _Résumé : Coincé dans le désert, Acnologia offre à Natsu un jus de cactus, n'étant pas au courant de la haine irrationnelle de Zeref envers ce liquide._

 _Situé plus de 400 ans avant l'histoire actuelle._

 _Je ne possède pas Fairy Tail. Je ne possède pas plus Avatar : Le dernier maître de l'air, qui a inspiré ce chapitre._

 **»Ceci est une traduction, je ne possède rien«**

 **Auteur :** **Ghost Lady Noah (autrefois ef07)**

* * *

''Hey! Hey, Acno-peu importe c'est quoi ton nom-''

''Acnologia'' Corrigea le chasseur de dragon.

''Ouais, ouais, peu importe. C'est quoi ça?'' Demanda curieusement le jeune Natsu, pointant une étrange plante verte qui était subitement apparue au centre du grand désert où se trouvait le trio.

Le plissement des yeux de Zeref et la contraction soudaine de son corps pourtant évidents passèrent complètement inaperçu par les deux autres qui s'approchèrent de la plante.

''Bordel!'' S'exclama sans enthousiasme Acnologia, ''C'est un cactus!''

Les yeux du mage noir devinrent rouges alors qu'il contractait et décontractait à répétition ses poings, action qui fut tout aussi tragiquement non-remarquée.

Le son du cactus coupé en deux fit écarquiller les yeux de Zeref.

''Hey Natsu, essaye ça!'' Offrit Acnologia, tendant au démon la moitié du cactus remplie d'un liquide étrange, ''C'est du jus de cactus.''

''N'en boi-'' Tenta de prévenir le mage noir, mais hélas, il était trop tard. Le plus jeune des deux frères avait déjà bu l'intégralité du jus se trouvant dans la plante.

''Grand frère!'' S'exclama Natsu, excité, ''Il faut que t'essaye ça!''

Zeref secoua vigoureusement la tête.

''Awww…'' Bouda Natsu, ''Comme tu veux, c'est très désaltérant pourtant...''

Acnologia haussa un sourcil. ''Depuis quand tu utilises des mots comme 'désaltérant', petite merde?''

Natsu ignora la question, et fit un petit sourire à la fois diabolique et détendu. ''Bois du jus de cactus.'' Dit le démon, tendant le bol en cactus, ''Ça va te désaltérer, c'est désaltérant, ça désaltère mieux que n'importe quoi d'autre!''

Acnologia éclata de rire, se roulant dans sol sablonneux du désert.

Zeref fusilla le chasseur de dragon du regard. ''Acnologia, qu'as-tu fait?''

''Qui a mis Acno-peu importe en flammes? C'est mon travail!''

Zeref soupira. ''Vous deux, je serai de retour dans un petit moment. Restez ici, ne bougez pas et ne buvez **pas plus de jus de cactus**.''

''Ok!'' S'exclama Natsu, avant de cligner plusieurs fois des yeux alors que Zeref s'éloignait. ''NOOOOOON! POURQUOI ON EST DANS L'OCÉAN!? JE DÉTESTE L'OCÉAN!''

Ce fut à cet instant qu'Acnologia regretta d'avoir donné du jus de cactus à Natsu, prenant conscience de quel monstre il avait créé.

* * *

Une fois qu'il fut certain d'être suffisamment loin des deux autres, Zeref libéra sa magie noire avec toute sa rage.

''SOIS MAUDIT ACNOLOGIA!'' Hurla le mage noir, attaquant le sol sablonneux avec toute sa force et sa magie.

* * *

Acnologia se retourna pour voir l'immense explosion de magie noire au loin, frissonnant à sa seule pensée.

''Et merde!'' Dit le chasseur de dragons, les yeux écarquillés. ''Zeref doit être énervé, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel?''

''C'est un champignon mauve géant de malheur!'' S'exclama Natsu avec des yeux étincelants. ''Peut-être que c'est amical!''

''Que-''

''Champignon amical! Ami champi géant!''

''…'' Acnologia fixa le démon. ''Pas plus de jus de cactus pour toi.''

Natsu se retourna vers Acnologia. ''T'es qui?''

''Acnologia.''

''Nah, Acno-peu importe c'est quoi son nom ressemble pas à un morceau de viande crue!''

Acnologia pâlit, réalisant que _quelque chose_ faisait croire à Natsu qu'il était de la viande pas cuisinée.

''Laisse-moi te cuisiner!'' Dit joyeusement le jeune démon en enflammant son poing.

* * *

Quand Zeref revint, il fut bien fier de son petit frère. Celui-ci regardait d'un sourire en coin le corps évanoui d'Acnologia, qui, couvert de brûlures, était face dans le sable.

Satisfait de sa vengeance, soit donner à Natsu l'illusion qu'Acnologia était de la viande, Zeref claqua des doigts, détruisant l'illusion.

Natsu se figea, et regarda Acnologia. ''Eh? Acno-peu importe c'est quoi ton nom, il s'est passé quoi?''

Assez curieusement, il y eut une réponse du corps semblant pourtant inconscient. ''Zeref, foutu crétin sadique de merde, essaie pas de faire comme si t'avais rien fait!''

''Grand frère a fait quoi?'' Questionna Natsu.

''Zeref a mangé la viande.'' Répondit Acnologia, personne ne pouvant voir son sourire malicieux.

Pour la première fois depuis qui-sait-combien-de-temps le mage immortel qui voulait mourir eut peur pour sa vie.

-Fin-

* * *

 **Commentaire de l'auteur : J'ai peut-être bien écrit ce chapitre après ma sixième tasse de thé en trois heures, ce qui me donne beeeaaauuuucoup trop de caféine. Bah, j'espère que vous avez aimé. À la prochaine!**

Le prochain chapitre devrait venir mardi! Vous avez pensé quoi de celui-ci?


	10. Émotions négatives - dégoût

_Résumé : Zeref et Acnologia ont découvert que Natsu n'aime pas un certain légume vert, et ont décidé de commander une pizza à la place, pour avoir l'exact même problème._

 _Situé plus de 400 ans avant l'histoire actuelle._

 _Je ne possède pas Fairy Tail. Je ne possède pas plus Vice-Versa, qui a inspiré ce chapitre._

 **»Ceci est une traduction, je ne possède rien«**

 **Auteur :** **Ghost Lady Noah (autrefois ef07)**

* * *

Natsu et Zeref fixaient tous deux le plat en face d'eux, le deuxième simplement amusé et le premier… dégoûté.

Zeref se tourna vers Acnologia, qui, portant son chapeau de chef, souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. "Tu disais que tu cuisinais." Indiqua sèchement le mage noir, pointant le bol de légumes verts en forme d'arbres. Acnologia hocha la tête, visiblement fier de son exploit. "Ce n'est pas de la nourriture, c'est le déclencheur d'une arme de destruction massive."

Le chasseur de dragons lança à Zeref un regard de 'hein? '. ''De quoi tu parles? C'est du _brocoli_! Je vois pas ce qui pourrait arri-'' Un soudain bruit de grognement plutôt sauvage attira l'attention de Acnologia, qui regarda Natsu. ''-ver… Zeref! Bordel de merde!''

Natsu se tenait en face des brocolis en sa forme Etherious, grognant et montrant les dents alors qu'une épaisse aura de feu l'entourait.

''Natsu n'a jamais aimé le brocoli.'' Dit Zeref, pas le moindre du monde dérangé par l'aura que dégageait son petit frère. ''Même avant il-''

Acnologia soupira et donna à Zeref un regard de regrets de 'tout-est-encore-ma-faute'. ''Et puis quoi si la petite merde aime pas le brocoli, pourquoi il est comme ça? ''

Zeref lança au chasseur de dragon un regard d'avertissement. ''Natsu déteste le brocoli, non- il en est dégoûté plus que par n'importe quel autre légume, et il tend à réagir avec exagération. En prenant en compte ces deux éléments, ses instincts de démon sont plus puissants, causant ce que nous voyons présentement.'' Expliqua calmement Zeref, désignant Natsu.

Acnologia hocha la tête, démontrant sa vague compréhension. ''Bon, ben comment on ramène la petite merde à son état normal?'' S'enquit le chasseur de dragons, croisant les bras.

''Facile.'' Répondit Zeref, souriant légèrement. ''Natsu! J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une bonne _pizzeria_ dans cette ville!'' S'exclama le mage, mettant bien l'emphase sur le mot 'pizzeria', et le démon cessa immédiatement son concours de grognement contre le brocoli.

Désactivant sa forme Etherious, Natsu sourit joyeusement, le brocoli vite oublié. ''Yay! Pizza! On y va, on y va, on y va!''

Acnologia semblait sidéré par le changement de comportement de Natsu. ''Parler de d'autre nourriture fait généralement l'affaire.'' Expliqua Zeref, remarquant l'expression du chasseur de dragon.

''Je… vois…''

''Et puis,'' Ajouta Zeref, ''Tu ne peux pas te tromper avec de la pizza.''

* * *

''-Ou peut-être que tu peux…'' Murmura Zeref alors que le trio fixait avec dégoût la pizza au fromage et brocolis en face d'eux.

''Bravo Ishgar,'' Lança sarcastiquement Acnologia, levant les bras en l'air. ''Tu viens de ruiner la pizza!''

''Grand frère…'' Commença Natsu, les larmes aux yeux. ''Pourquoi le brocoli il me suit tout le temps? J'arrête pas de grogner, de le tuer et de lui dire de partir mais il le fait jamais! Moi j'aime pas ça!''

Les yeux d'Acnologia et Zeref s'écarquillèrent, avant de se plisser sombrement à la vue d'un Natsu sur le bord des larmes.

''Hey Natsu,'' Dit Acnologia, s'accroupissant et ébouriffant les cheveux du petit démon.

''Quoi, Acno-peu importe c'est quoi ton nom?'' Demanda Natsu, levant les yeux vers le chasseur de dragons.

''Et si on allait donner une leçon à ces crétins qui mettent des brocolis dans leur pizza? Et on peut détruire cette ville, et la prochaine après! Hein? T'en dit quoi?''

Natsu sourit, essuyant quelques larmes. ''Ok!''

* * *

Ce ne fut pas très long avant de trouver le coupable, et, étonnement, c'était quelqu'un qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien.

''Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris?'' Demanda Acnologia, regardant Mard Geer, qui, agenouillé sur le sol, suppliait 'Maître Natsu' de lui accorder son pardon.

''Je suis si désolé, jeune maître Natsu! Je ne savais pas que vous n'aimiez pas les légumes!''

Natsu dévisagea l'autre démon. ''Pourquoi tu ferais quelque chose d'aussi horrible, Méchant-Mard-Bizarre!''

De sa position à côté d'Acnologia, Zeref haussa un sourcil. ''Méchant-Mard-Bizarre?'' Questionna-t-il silencieusement à lui-même.

Mard baissa sa tête une nouvelle fois. ''Jeune maître Natsu, vous être un enfant en pleine croissance, alors vous avez besoin de légumes pour devenir grand et fort! Alors j'ai pensé-''

''Oi, oi!'' S'exclama Acnologia, ''Je ne pense pas qu'il doive devenir 'grand et fort', il peut déjà détruire des montagnes, bon dieu! ''

Natsu regarda Mard. ''Tu voulais que je sois plus fort?''

Mard hocha la tête. ''Oui, pour pouvoir vous protéger!''

''C'est bon alors!'' Dit le jeune démon d'un sourire malicieux, déterminé. ''Je vais manger ces légumes et je vais devenir plus fort! Comme ça je pourrai protéger la guilde!''

Mard leva la tête et fixa son maître avec des yeux écarquillés, choqué. ''Protéger… la guilde?''

Acnologia soupira, se dirigea vers le démon et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. ''T'es quoi? Un putain d'abrutit- Ah non, répond pas à ça. Pour quelle autre raison est-ce que la petite merde commencerait à manger ses légumes?''

''Je suis d'accord.'' Dit Zeref en hochant la tête, réapparaissant à côté de Natsu. ''Et soit dit en passant, Acnologia… J'ai fait de mon mieux pour l'ignorer aujourd'hui, mais-'' Les yeux du mage noir devinrent rouges alors qu'une aura sombre l'entourait. ''- _n'appelle pas mon petit frère 'petite merde'_.''

Acnologia usa presque tous les jurons de son vocabulaire avant de sauter sur ses pieds et partir à courir pour sa vie.

-Fin-

* * *

 **Commentaire de l'auteur : Le dixième chapitre! Je n'avais honnêtement pas l'intention de me rendre si loin dans cette fic, mais je dois avouer que je suis contente de l'avoir fait! Et c'est quoi ça? Plus de 60 follows et favoris et un bon 50 commentaires! Il n'y a pas de mot pour exprimer ce que je ressens, vous êtes les meilleurs!** **MERCI LECTEURS!**

 **D'un autre côté j'ai besoin de me sortir la tête de Vice-Versa, mais ce film est tellement bon! …Qui que ce soit a trouvé la référence?**

 **À la prochaine!**

Désolée pour la journée de retard… Enfin, vous en avez pensé quoi? Le prochain chapitre est pour samedi!


	11. Émotions négatives - peur

_C'est la troisième et dernière partie des one-shots sur les Émotions Négatives!_

 _Résumé : Quand une vérité à propos de la couleur de cheveux des frères Dragneel est révélée, Zeref exprime ses sentiments avec de la glue verte, et Acnologia se met à flipper._

 _Situé plus de 400 ans avant l'histoire actuelle._

 _Je ne possède pas Fairy Tail, ou Le Château Ambulant (livre et film) qui a inspiré ce chapitre._

 **»Ceci est une traduction, je ne possède rien«**

 **Auteur :** **Ghost Lady Noah (autrefois ef07)**

* * *

Zeref fixait son reflet dans le miroir avec une expression de pure horreur, ses cheveux auparavant noir ayant désormais la même teinte rose- saumon, que ceux du petit Natsu.

''HAAAAAAAA'' Hurla-t-il, terrifié, attirant l'attention de Natsu et Acnologia alors qu'il agrippait sa tête, paniqué. ''M-mes cheveux! Mes précieux, magnifiques cheveux!''

''Pfft-! Hahahaha!'' Rigola Acnologia, éclatant de rire.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, grand frère? '' Demanda Natsu en s'approchant du mage, inquiet.

''Mes cheveux! '' S'exclama Zeref, épaules affaissées.

''C'est quoi le problème? Maintenant c'est la même couleur que moi à nouveau!'' Répondit le jeune démon.

''C'est rose Natsu! _Rose!_ ''

Aux paroles de Zeref, les yeux des deux frères s'écarquillèrent et Acnologia cessa subitement de rire.

Natsu ne semblait pas bien heureux de la révélation. ''Mais grand frère, '' Commença le démon, les larmes aux yeux, ''tu as dit que mes cheveux étaient saumon! Pas _rose_!''

Puis le petit démon quitta la pièce.

''Ah,'' Dit Zeref, ses épaules encore plus affaissées qu'avant et sa tête penchée, ses cheveux roses- saumon cachant ses yeux. Acnologia se figea alors que la pièce s'obscurcissant à cause de la magie du mage noir. ''Tout est fini. Mes cheveux sont roses et Natsu s'est enfuit.''

''Merde! '' Jura Acnologia en se précipitant vers Zeref, agrippant ses épaules. ''Zeref, calme-toi! Qui accorde une quelconque attention à ta foutue couleur de cheveux?! On doit trouver Natsu et-!'' Le chasseur de dragon recula lorsqu'il sentit une substance visqueuse sous la main qu'il avait posée sur l'épaule du mage noir.

* * *

Une figure mystérieuse qui ressemblait curieusement à un certain démon de feu ricana, caméra à la main, de sa place de l'autre côté de la fenêtre.

* * *

Acnologia frissonna de peur à la vue de sa main couverte de glue verte et de la forme de Zeref, qui était complètement couvert de la substance gluante.

''Bo-bordel de merde,'' Dit le chasseur de dragons, terrifié, cessant de reculer alors qu'un mur lui bloquait sa voie de fuite. Il commença désespérément à essuyer la glue de sa main sur le mur derrière lui. ''Zeref! Enlève cette merde de sur moi!''

Il n'y eut pas de réponse du mage noir, la glue verte s'échappant des pores de sa peau. Acnologia fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire dans cette situation face à sa pire peur, la glue verte.

Il piqua une course hors de la salle et de la ville aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

* * *

Zeref sourit alors qu'il ébouriffait les cheveux de son petit frère. Les cheveux du mage noir étaient de retour à leur couleur originelle et la plupart de la glue verte avait disparue.

''Tu es de plus en plus doué à jouer la comédie!'' Dit Zeref, félicitant Natsu.

Le petit démon hocha joyeusement la tête, souriant malicieusement. ''Ouais!'' S'exclama-t-il. ''Et j'ai les photos!''

''Oh? '' S'enquit Zeref, curieux, alors que Natsu lui tendait les images. Après avoir regardé les photos d'un Acnologia terrifié, le mage noir approuva. ''Très bien Natsu.'' Dit-il. ''Je me suis finalement vengé de la fois où il t'a donné du jus de cactus.''

Les yeux de Natsu se mirent à briller. ''Du jus de cactus? Où? Où? Dis-moi où!''

''Non.'' Répondit sans hésitation son grand frère.

''Awww…'' Bouda Natsu, ''Ok… Hey grand frère…''

Zeref haussa un sourcil au changement de ton de voix du jeune démon. ''Qu'y a-t-il, Natsu?''

''Mes cheveux… tu n'aimes vraiment pas leur couleur…?''

''Ah.'' Émit Zeref, comprenant le problème. ''Non, ta couleur de cheveux te va bien.''

''Mais alors pourquoi,'' Commença Natsu, ''tu te teins toujours les cheveux en noir? ''

Zeref eut un léger sourire, et s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur du petit démon. ''Tu vois Natsu,'' Expliqua Zeref. ''Je suis le grand méchant, je dois avoir les cheveux noirs pour garder ma réputation du 'mage noir Zeref', je ne peux pas avoir les cheveux clairs. En plus, ça ne me va pas bien.''

Natsu regarda son frère d'un air confus. ''Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? ''

Zeref, ne voulant pas expliquer à Natsu sa logique plutôt étrange, changea de sujet. ''Allons trouver Acnologia et détruire cette ville, Ok?''

''Ok! Mais grand frère, je peux emmener de la glue?''

* * *

Il fallut un bout de temps avant que les frères ne trouvent Acnologia, mais le virent recroquevillé en position fœtale sous un arbre, tremblant de peur comme s'il venait d'affronter sa plus grande peur.

Natsu toucha curieusement du doigt la forme terrifiée du chasseur de dragon.

''Hey Acno-peu importe.'' Dit le petit démon, ''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? T'aimes pas la glue!?'' Natsu leva une grosse poignée de glue verte devant Acnologia.

Celui-ci émit un hurlement de terreur. '' **HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! DÉGAGE CE TRUC DE LÀ TOI PETITE MERDE!** ''

Zeref plissa les yeux, mais se retint de torturer le chasseur de dragon. Après tout, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu aujourd'hui, même lui qui appelait Natsu 'petite merde' méritait un peu de pitié.

-Fin-

* * *

 **Commentaire de l'auteur : Merci à Ladyfire-Azula pour m'avoir donné l'idée pour ce chapitre.**

 **J'ai mis une ligne tout droit sortie du roman Le Château Ambulant, quelqu'un a trouvé la référence? Indice : C'est dans le résumé.**

 **À la prochaine!**

Prochain chapitre lundi ou mardi, j'espère que vous avez aimé celui-ci!


	12. Joyeux Anniversaire

_Résumé : Un paquet de la part de Zeref et Acnologia arrive à Fairy Tail. Qu'est-ce que ces deux-là pourraient bien avoir envoyé?_

 _Situé après l'ellipse d'un an._

 _Note : Fluff amical entre Natsu et Mira!_

 _Je ne possède pas Fairy Tail._

 **»Ceci est une traduction, je ne possède rien«**

 **Auteur :** **Ghost Lady Noah (autrefois ef07)**

* * *

Plusieurs membres de Fairy Tail curieux se rassemblaient autour du paquet enveloppé dans du papier cadeau à motifs de petits dragons. Sous celle-ci était posée une lettre où était inscrit 'Pour Natsu' et '-Zeref & Acnologia', d'une jolie, parfaite écriture cursive.

''C'est de Zeref.'' Dit Erza d'un regard méfiant, invoquant une épée.

''Et Acnologia.'' Rajouta craintivement Lucy, prenant automatiquement une de ses clés.

''C'est peut-être un indice à propos d'E.N.D.'' Murmura sombrement Grey, activant sa magie de chasseur de démons.

''E-et c'est pour Natsu-san.'' Informa nerveusement Wendy.

''Que pensez-vous que c'est?'' Demanda doucement Mirajane, pas du tout dérangée par le fait que les expéditeurs étaient le mage noir légendaire et le dragon de l'apocalypse.

''On devrait l'ouvrir.'' Décida Grey, approchant prudemment sa main du paquet.

''Non,'' Contredit Erza, ''Ça pourrait être un piège.'' Grey hocha la tête et s'éloigna de la boîte.

''Alors que fait-on?'' S'enquit Lucy.

''Nous devons trouver Natsu et voir s'il sait quelque chose.'' Répondit Erza, en faisant disparaître son épée.

Grey renifla dédaigneusement. ''Comme si cet idiot saurait-''

Le bruit sourd des portes avant de la guilde étant poussées violement lui coupa la parole.

''Mira!'' Lança Natsu en traversant le bâtiment en direction du bar où ils se trouvaient. La femme aux cheveux blancs agita la main en l'air depuis l'arrière du comptoir, le saluant avec bien plus de curiosité et de dynamisme qu'à l'habitude.

''C'est arrivé? '' Demanda Natsu en atteignant le bar, ignorant les quatre autres mages.

''Oui!'' Confirma Mira, mettant une main sur le paquet 'Pour Natsu – Zeref & Acnologia', lui signifiant de le prendre.

''Yay!'' S'exclama le démon/chasseur de dragons, s'assoyant au bar et tirant le présent vers lui.

Lucy, Grey, Erza et Wendy fixèrent Mira et Natsu, complètement abasourdis, espérant que la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs reviendrait à ses sens et dirait à Natsu d'arrêter d'ouvrir le paquet qui avait été envoyé par la personne qui avait, pendant un certain temps, fait de leurs vies un enfer sur terre.

''Natsu!'' Dit dangereusement Mira, stoppant Natsu dans sa tentative d'ouvrir le paquet si bien enveloppé.

Tous les spectateurs poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

''Ne déballe pas tout de suite le présent!'' Gronda la jeune femme, ''C'est impoli, commence avec la carte!''

Natsu hocha la tête et obéit, prenant la carte qui était visiblement faite à la main avec trois pauvres dessins sur le dessus. Les membres de la guilde s'entassèrent derrière lui pour pouvoir lire ce qui pourrait être écrit.

 _Cher Natsu,_

 _Joyeux anniversaire,_

— _Zeref & Acnologia._

 _P.S – Acnologia a fait la carte._

 _P.P.S – Hé! C'est une œuvre d'art connard!_

 _P.P.P.S – Bien sûr. (Sarcasme évident)_

 _P.P.P.P.S – Alors quoi si je suis nul en dessin! T'es nul pour écrire des cartes!_

 _P.P.P.P.P.S – J'ai encore la moitié de ma tête pour t'arracher le bras._

 _P.P.P.P.P.P.S – C'est pas censé être une joyeuse carte de fête pour la petite merde?_

 _P.P.P.P.P.P.P.S – Ne l'appelle pas petite merde._

À part Natsu qui souriait d'enthousiasme, tous regardaient la carte d'un air absent, s'étant attendu à une déclaration de guerre, et non à une carte d'anniversaire.

''Natsu, c'est ton anniversaire? '' Demanda Mirajane, qui avait été la première à retrouver ses esprits.

''Ouais!'' Confirma Natsu, sortant tout le monde de leur transe.

''Tête à flammes!'' S'écria Grey, haussant dangereusement la voix. ''Pourquoi est-ce que nous ne sommes pas au courant? Mais que les deux plus grands vilains au monde le savent!?''

''Ferme-la princesse de glace!'' Renvoya Natsu, préférant déballer son cadeau plutôt que répondre.

Un silence de mort régnait dans la guilde alors que Natsu déballait le paquet, révélant un vieil album photo où était inscrit d'une ancienne calligraphie ANZ, Acnologia, Natsu Zeref. Juste en dessous était marqué;

 _Tous les souvenirs sont précieux._

 _Les bons, les mauvais, les joyeux, les tristes._

 _Natsu, ces souvenirs que nous partageons seront à jamais gravés en nous._

…

 _Ou quelque chose comme ça… J'sais pas, je suis pas bon à écrire ces 'conneries profondes et significatives'. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est pour toi, petite merde. Zeref l'a fait avec toutes les photos qu'il a pris dans notre dos, le connard!_

— _Acnologia_

Tout le monde se regardèrent, confus, alors que Natsu riait et ouvrait l'album. Mira se pencha pour regarder les photos et ce qu'elle vit lui fit pousser un cri d'excitement.

La première image était celle d'Acnologia tentant de faire descendre petit Natsu d'un arbre, les deux semblant se disputer puérilement. Dans la légende en-dessous était marqué;

 _Je sais maintenant pourquoi Zeref voulait que je te porte sur mes épaules, ce démoniaque fils de-! – Acnologia_

''Alors cet homme est Acnologia?'' S'enquit Mira alors qu'encore plus de personnes se rassemblaient autour d'eux.

''Ouais!'' Répondit joyeusement Natsu, ''C'est Acno-peu importe c'est quoi son nom!''

''Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, merde, tête à flammes!?'' Les multiples questions de la team Natsu et du reste de la guilde restèrent sans réponses alors que Natsu et Mira continuaient leur lecture.

''Et c'est Zeref?'' Demanda curieusement Mirajane à une photo de Zeref dormant sous un arbre, une moustache griffonnée sur son visage au crayon marqueur. Natsu confirma.

 _Héhé! Je me suis finalement vengé de Zeref pour ma ale volée! – Acnologia_

La photo suivante firent tourner Mira et Natsu complètement rouges. La photo représentait deux certaines démones participant à des activités très… sexuelles.

 _Je ne savais pas qu'Acnologia avait un appareil photo avec lui cette fois-là… Je suis désolé mais il a insisté pour la mettre ici. – Zeref_

Natsu tourna rapidement la page.

 _Acnologia continue de dire que je me suis 'envoyé en l'air' avec cette pirate… CE N'EST PAS VRAI! – Zeref_

Et encore.

 _Jeez! Tu te rappelles la fois où je t'ai donné de jus de cactus? Zeref veut pas lâcher prise! – Acnologia_

Et encore, et encore, et encore.

''Alors Acnologia avait été transformé en fille?'' Rigola Mirajane.

Natsu hocha la tête et lui raconta, souriant. En continuant d'ignorer les questions que ses compagnons lui lançaient à propos de sa connexion avec Acnologia et Zeref.

Après un moment ils atteignirent la fin de l'album, où se trouvait une dernière photo en noir et blanc.

Mira se tourna vers Natsu, son sourire joyeux maintenant triste. ''Natsu…'' Dit-elle, l'attirant dans une étreinte chaleureuse. ''Ça a dû être difficile pour toi, hein? ''

Natsu lui envoya son grand sourire habituel. ''Ouais, mais… Fairy Tail est ma famille maintenant!''

La photo était celle de Natsu, Zeref, Acnologia, les nombreux membres de Tartaros autour d'eux et Igneel à l'arrière. Ils semblaient tous joyeux et heureux à ce moment. Juste en dessous, on pouvait lire;

 _Je suis désolé… Natsu,_

 _À cause de moi, tu as dû combattre Tartaros, tes gens précieux,_

 _J'ai causé à toi et tes nakamas tant de douleur,_

 _Et je vais continuer à en causer._

 _Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner,_

 _Pour mes péchés, je ne mérite pas d'être pardonné._

 _Je suis tellement désolé… Natsu._

– _Zeref_

 _Ugh, je parie que Zeref a fini par écrire des conneries profondes et sérieuses, jeez… Je m'excuse pour rien! Je n'ai rien pour lequel je devrais m'excuser, donc je vais juste dire ceci, petite merde._

 _J'suis Acnologia! Pas 'Acno-peu importe c'est quoi ton nom'!_

– _Acnologia_

Mirajane hocha la tête, ébouriffant légèrement les cheveux de Natsu. ''Joyeux anniversaire, Natsu!''

-Fin-

* * *

 **Commentaire de l'auteur : Requête de Daygon Yuuki. Ça a tellement changé depuis ce que j'avais l'intention de faire… Les anniversaires sont des sujets sensibles pour moi, donc ça a été difficile à écrire. J'espère que le fluffy amical Natsu Mira était bien écrit et que c'était agréable à lire tout de même.**

 **À la prochaine!**

Finalement, j'ai fini Mardi, ce chapitre étant un peu plus long que les précédents. Qu'en avez-vous pensé? (Prochain chapitre jeudi si il n'y a pas d'imprévus)


	13. Origines

_Résumé : Acnologia questionne Zeref à propos des origines de Natsu._

 _Situé plus de 400 ans avant l'histoire actuelle._

 _Je ne possède pas Fairy Tail._

 **»Ceci est une traduction, je ne possède rien«**

 **Auteur :** **Ghost Lady Noah (autrefois ef07)**

* * *

Acnologia était assis en indien, les bras négligemment posés sur le tonneau qui se trouvait entre ses jambes. Il soupira alors que son regard passait du feu de camp au jeune Natsu endormi, à Zeref, qui était paisiblement étendu à côté de son petit frère à regarder les étoiles.

''Donc Zeref…'' Commença nerveusement le chasseur de dragons. ''Dis-moi, Natsu est quoi en vérité?''

Zeref se redressa lentement avec un air indescriptible.

''Pourquoi…?'' Demanda-t-il calmement. ''Pourquoi veux-tu savoir…?''

Acnologia lui lança un air de 'tu me demandes vraiment ça?', mais répondit quand même. ''La petite mer- Natsu, n'est pas humain, et n'est pas comme tes autres démons non plus, et il t'appelle grand frère, donc… il est quoi?''

Le chasseur de dragons était préparé pour bien des réactions. Principalement sous l'impression que Zeref le tuerait pour avoir abordé un sujet 'tabou'.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le mage noir soupire et lui dise de bonne volonté ce qu'il voulait savoir.

''Natsu,'' Commença tristement Zeref, ''est le résultat réussi de mes tentatives de ramener mon petit frère à la vie- non, je suppose que ce n'était pas réussi…'' Il leva à nouveau le regard vers le ciel étoilé. ''J'ai réussi à le ramener, mais à cause de ma malédiction, il a perdu à jamais sa chance d'être humain.''

Acnologia fixa, bouche bée, l'unique larme qui coulait le long de la joue du mage noir.

''Je suppose que ceux qui tente de jouer à être dieu sont punis pour leurs désirs.'' Acnologia rit amèrement alors qu'il passait sa main dans les cheveux de Natsu. ''Et maintenant, je lui demande de me tuer… Je suis vraiment un frère horrible…''

''Je ne pense pas.'' Le coupa Acnologia, désignant Natsu. ''Si tu étais un frère horrible, il ne serait pas là en train de dormir paisiblement en souriant, marmonnant à propos de détruire des villes? Évidemment, il n'est pas humain, mais y a-t-il un seul d'entre nous qui l'est vraiment? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qui définit un 'humain'? Ou un 'démon'? Ou un 'monstre'? J'en sais foutrement rien! Et j'en ai rien à foutre! Tout ce que je veux est une bonne Ale!''

''Hahaha-!'' Rigola légèrement Zeref. ''Acnologia, tu viens de transformer quelque chose de vraiment significatif en quelque chose de vraiment stupide!''

''Oi!'' S'exclama le chasseur de dragons, irrité, alors que Zeref commençait à rire de lui, mais fut incapable de rester frustré bien longtemps face au rire du mage noir. Il n'avait que très peu vu le mage noir rire, et encore moins d'un rire si sincère.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Acnologia fut brutalement réveillé par Natsu sautant d'excitement à répétions.

''Hey Acno-peu importe c'est quoi ton nom!'' Dit avec enthousiasme le jeune démon.

''C'est Acnologia.'' Maugréa Acnologia, ensommeillé, roulant sur lui-même en direction de l'enfant. ''Qu'est-ce que tu veux, petite merde?''

''Grand frère a dit qu'on allait visiter Méchant-Mard-Bizarre pis Sayla-nee pis Kyōka-nee! Dépêche, il faut y aller!'' L'informa Natsu, une lueur d'excitation dans ses jeunes yeux, pleins d'espoir.

''Merde…'' Maudit le chasseur de dragons, s'assoyant lentement et écartant le petit démon de lui.

Il se tourna vers Natsu et fit un sourire malicieux; une nouvelle fois, le trio recommençait à voyager. ''Perdu a jamais sa chance d'être humain, hein?'' Questionna silencieusement Acnologia. ''Peut-être bien… Mais il a une famille, et je suppose que c'est tout ce qui importe vraiment… Même si c'est une famille de démons surprotecteurs qui ne lui apprendront rien à propos des abeilles et des oiseaux. Je suppose que c'est là que j'arrive, mais, ces démons sont vraiment surprotecteurs-!''

''Hey Acno-peu importe c'est quoi ton nom!'' S'exclama Natsu, l'interrompant dans sa tirade. ''Arrête d'être bizarre et COMBAT-MOI!''

Acnologia leva les yeux au ciel. ''NON!'' Renvoya-t-il.

''POURQUOI PAS!?''

''PARCE QUE TU VAS ME TUER BORDEL!''

''JUSTEMENT!''

''OH? EXPLIQUE DONC, PETITE MERDE!''

''Acnologia, je te conseille de cesser d'appeler Natsu ainsi.''

''Oh la ferme Zeref!'' Répliqua Acnologia, ''C'est entre moi et la petite mer- ah, oh bordel. '' Ayant réalisé à qui il avait dit ça, le chasseur de dragons pâlit considérablement alors que Zeref marchait calmement en sa direction. Déglutissant, il ajouta; ''Ben, ah- Je umm… Je veux dire… Tu sais…? Ça…?''

''Ça?'' Demanda sombrement Zeref.

''O-ouais!'' Bégaya nerveusement Acnologia. ''Ça!''

Zeref ne dit rien, et le trio continua sa route.

-Fin-

* * *

 **Commentaire de l'auteur : J'ai aucune idée pourquoi, mais ma tête est pleine de Hurt & Comfort ces temps-ci… Je voulais écrire ce chapitre depuis un bon moment, mais je n'ai pas eu la motivation ou l'inspiration!**

 **À la prochaine!**

Et un autre chapitre de fini! J'avais oublié hier, donc au final j'ai tout traduit aujourd'hui… je suis surprise d'avoir réussi à terminer.

J'avais beaucoup aimé le dernier chapitre, et visiblement je ne suis pas la seule, j'ai reçu deux reviews. Ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir~ Merci à Evig Morder et Katakumime!

J'ai placé ''pis'', dans ce chapitre pour remplacer ''an'''… Par contre, j'ai bien l'impression que c'est québécois, c'est utilisé chez vous aussi?

Prochain chapitre… Samedi ou dimanche je crois bien! Après ça va devenir un peu plus compliqué, je vous tiendrai au courant!


	14. Bananes

_Résumé : Alors qu'il est saoul, Acnologia avoue son désir d'obtenir la 'Sainte Tronçonneuse'. Naturellement, le trio part à la recherche de l'item._ _(Note : dans le chapitre 6, Acnologia sort une tronçonneuse, c'est l'histoire de comment il s'est retrouvé en possession de la dite tronçonneuse.)_

 _Situé plus de 400 ans avant l'histoire actuelle._

 _Un chapitre crack contenant mon OC crack!_

 _Je ne possède pas Fairy Tail._

 **»Ceci est une traduction, je ne possède rien«**

 **Auteur :** **Ghost Lady Noah (autrefois ef07)**

* * *

''Comment vous avez deviné à propos de la Sainte Tronçonneuse?'' s'enquit Acnologia, curieux, se tournant vers jeune Natsu et Zeref alors que le trio marchait sur le chemin de fortune menant à la forêt.

''Tu nous en a informé la nuit dernière.'' Lui répondit le mage noir, aussi calme qu'à l'habitude.

''Ouais!'' Confirma Natsu. ''T'étais super bizarre pis triste pis saoul!'' Renchérit dynamiquement le petit démon. ''Là on s'en va dans une super aventure!''

Acnologia fixa le petit démon bien trop excité pour un moment, confus. ''Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit la nuit dernière pour te rendre aussi surexcité, petite merde?'' Demanda-t-il, massant ses tempes pour tenter de se libérer de son mal de tête.

Zeref toussota, ''Acnologia, veux-tu bien cesser d'appeler ainsi Natsu. Et je vais expliquer ce qui est arrivé.'' Il prit rapidement un ton de narration. ''Hier soir, le puissant chasseur de dragons Acnologia-'' Celui-ci ricana. ''-consomma trop d'alcool, menant à la surface ses secrets les plus sombres et les plus enfouis. L'un de ces secrets était son désir malsain d'acquérir la Sainte Tronçonneuse, en possession du plus vilain des vilains, M. Banane.''

* * *

Acnologia pleurnicha, étreignant son tonneau d'Ale. ''C'est le rêve de ma vie!'' S'exclama-t-il, en larmes, ''Mais le vilain M. Banane est bien trop fort! J'serai jamais capable de battre ce foutu connard, peu importe à quel point je le veux! Cette tronçonneuse m'était pourtant destinée! Mais il a débarqué avec son chapeau _fancy_ et sa canne en bonbon géante! Nous nous sommes défiés et combattus, mais hélas! j'ai été incapable de le vaincre.''

Zeref fixa d'un air absent le chasseur de dragons qui continuait de radoter, alors que Natsu avait ce qui pourrait être considéré comme le sourire le plus excité jamais vu sur son visage.

''Grand frère!'' S'exclama Natsu, les yeux brillants, bondissant autour de leur camp. ''Est-ce que M. Fanane est fort?''

''M. Banane,'' Corrigea Zeref, ''Et oui, il doit être fort si ce que dit Acnologia est vrai.'' Répondit-il avec un sourire tendu.

''Uwaaa!'' S'écria le jeune démon, ''Alors je veux le combattre et récupérer la tronçonneuse pour Acno-peu importe c'est quoi son nom!''

''Acnologia. Et c'est la SAINTE tronçonneuse!'' Rectifia le chasseur de dragons, faisant une pause dans son discours avant de recommencer, même s'il était maintenant évident que personne n'écoutait.''

Natsu l'ignora. ''Dis, grand frère. M. Banane est appelé 'banane', est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il est l'un de ces fruits jaunes dégueux?'' S'enquit-il, curieux, d'un air dégoûté.

''Pour son propre bien, j'espère que ce n'est pas le cas.'' Répondit le mage noir, secouant la tête.

* * *

Acnologia ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire alors que Zeref racontait l'histoire. ''Ah, t'es vraiment ignorant, hein, Zeref?'' Dit le chasseur de dragons alors que le mage noir lui lançait un regard interrogateur. ''Tu vas comprendre,'' L'informa-t-il alors que des bruits de tronçonneuse et d'arbres qui tombaient pouvaient être perçus. ''On est proches, donc voici le plan.''

Le trio s'arrêta alors qu'Acnologia leur indiquait quoi faire, Natsu était étonnement silencieux pendant toute l'explication.

''La petite mer- Natsu et moi allons le confronter directement.'' Expliqua-t-il, se tournant en direction du petit démon. ''Il faut que tu prétendes être mon fils, Ok? M. Banane est un tel connard qu'il a déclaré que je n'aurai jamais d'enfants plusieurs fois. Pas que je veuille un de ces foutus enfants braillards, mais savoir que j'ai un fils va le choquer.''

Zeref plissa les yeux. ''Et quel est mon rôle?'' S'enquit-il, s'efforçant de ne pas tuer le chasseur de dragons immédiatement.

''Pendant qu'on distrait M. Banane, tu vas te faufiler derrière lui et tu vas rapidement le tuer avec ta magie noire, ou quoi que ce soit.'' Informa-t-il, complètement sérieux. ''Mais rappelle-toi d'être discret, s'il te remarque, c'est la fin. On est définitivement et complètement crissement foutus.''

''J'apprécierais que tu cesses de jurer ainsi devant Natsu.'' Prévint-il; ce n'était pas une requête. ''C'est bon, je vais le faire.'' Accepta le mage noir après un moment de réflexion. ''Mais si quoi que ce soit arrive à Natsu, c'est de ta faute, et je vais te torturer; si bien que la torture de mes démons vont te sembler de la force d'un effleurement.''

''O-ouais…'' Bégaya nerveusement Acnologia à cette seule pensée.

* * *

Acnologia et Natsu marchèrent jusqu'à une clairière, où se trouvait une silhouette coupant des arbres.

''Yo! M. Banane!'' Appela le chasseur de dragon, tenant la main de Natsu, qui faisait de son mieux pour paraître mignon.

La silhouette, M. Banane, s'interrompit dans sa tâche et se tourna vers eux.

''Eh bien!'' S'exclama M. Banane d'une voix mélodieuse. ''Si ce n'est pas Acnologia, heureux de te revoir, mon vieil ami.''

Acnologia se crispa, serrant la main de Natsu pour se retenir d'assassiner son adversaire.

''Et qui est-ce, mon cher ami?'' S'enquit M. Banane en s'approchant d'eux, tenant prudemment la Sainte Tronçonneuse.

''C'est Na-'' Acnologia fut interrompu dans sa présentation par un grognement, attirant son attention vers Natsu qui émettait une aura meurtrière. ''Que-?'' S'exclama-t-il à la vue du petit démon dégoûté. Et soudainement, il se rappela.

Natsu haïssait les bananes encore plus que les brocolis.

Et M. Banane correspondait bien à la définition d'une banane. Après tout, il s'agissait littéralement d'une banane géante, la peau épluchée faisant office de bras, des yeux vides avec une moustache juste au-dessus de son sourire béat et un haut chapeau noir. L'une de ses mains tenait la Sainte Tronçonneuse, et l'autre, une canne de bonbon géante. La banane avait aussi d'étranges ailes jaunes, lui permettant de se déplacer.

Tout en M. Banane était comme une super banane.

Acnologia déglutit et recula alors que Natsu entrait dans sa forme Etherious, attaquant sans pitié sa proie.

Au moins, Acnologia se retrouva en possession de la Sainte Tronçonneuse après tous les dégâts causés par Natsu.

Zeref toucha le corps brûlé et écrabouillé de M. Banane, curieux. ''C'est quoi cette chose, en fait?'' S'enquit le mage noir.

Acnologia s'interrompit un instant dans sa contemplation de sa nouvelle tronçonneuse pour répondre. ''Aucune foutue idée.''

-Fin-

* * *

 **Commentaire de l'auteur : Pas de cerveau! Être malade n'équivaut pas à avoir de l'inspiration. Ugh…**

 **Peu importe, ce chapitre est… je sais même pas quoi en dire… Il y a comment j'ai pensé à M. Banane. Mon petit frère et moi étions en train de dessiner sur le sol, dehors, avec de la craie, il y a un an, un évènement rare pour nous, mais bon, des fois il faut laisser aller son enfant intérieur, non? Enfin, j'étais en train de dessiner avec de la craie dans mon style de** _ **tattoos**_ **(on m'a dit que c'était un style de** _ **tattoos**_ **…), et après avoir dessiné la forme principale et que mon petit frère voulait m'aider… je l'ai laissé m'aider et M. Banane est venu à la vie! M. Banane n'a pas quitté ma tête depuis.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre!**

 **À la prochaine!**

Désolée pour le retard…

Dans les prochaines semaines, mon rythme de traduction sera très irrégulier, et je ne peux pas vraiment vous dire quand sortira le prochain chapitre… je ne connais pas encore mon horaire vraiment, donc… Je peux juste vous assurer qu'il y aura un nouveau chapitre avant le 13 aout…

Sinon, je vais expliquer ce qui s'en vient dans cette fanfiction. Strange Bonds contient 17 chapitres, il en reste donc 3. Ensuite vient la suite, Strange Family, qui est terminée avec 6 chapitres (les chapitres étant néanmoins plus longs). Finalement, il y a Strange Acceptance, qui est encore en cours avec 2 chapitres. J'ai l'intention de tout traduire, mais mon rythme de traduction va dépendre de la longueur du chapitre.


	15. Compétition de boisson de l'Apocalypse

_Résumé : Zeref apprend que Natsu est tombé malade, et entraîne Acnologia dans sa livraison de médicaments._

 _Situé après l'ellipse d'un an._

 _Je ne possède pas Fairy Tail._

 **»Ceci est une traduction, je ne possède rien«**

 **Auteur :** **Ghost Lady Noah (autrefois ef07)**

* * *

Acnologia fixait Zeref d'un regard vide. ''Laisse-moi récapituler. '' Commença le dragon sous forme humaine, sceptique. ''Tu veux qu'on s'infiltre dans la guilde Fairy Tail et qu'on trouve l'infirmerie. C'est quoi cette histoire? ''

''J'ai entendu dire que Natsu était malade.'', expliqua-t-il calmement. ''Je veux lui donner des médicaments.''

Acnologia grogna sous le regard déterminé du mage noir. ''Pourquoi j'ai cette foutue mauvaise impression?'' Marmonna-t-il.

''Il y a apparemment beaucoup d'Ale là-bas.'' L'informa Zeref.

Le dragon répondit sans une seconde d'hésitation. ''J'embarque.''

* * *

Le duo attendit que le soleil soit couché avant de commencer leur infiltration. Puisqu'il y avait moins de personnes dans le bâtiment, les risques de se faire prendre diminuaient considérablement.

Zeref s'introduit par une fenêtre du deuxième étage, suivi d'Acnologia. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un corridor tapissé de portes menant à de multiples pièces.

Le dragon fronça les sourcils, se tournant vers le mage. ''On va où maintenant?''

Zeref fit une pause, toujours aussi calme. ''Je ne sais pas,'' Admis le mage. S'il vit le regard noir que lui envoyait Acnologia, il ne le montra pas. ''Cherchons un peu.'' Suggéra-t-il.

Et ils cherchèrent, marchant prudemment dans le couloir, jusqu'à arriver devant un escalier menant à l'étage inférieur.

''Ça conduit probablement au hall principal et au bar.'' Murmura Zeref.

Acnologia se figea, les yeux brillants. ''Bar!?'' Répéta le dragon sous forme humaine, alors qu'il se précipitait dans l'escalier sans penser aux conséquences.

Zeref soupira, commençant à le suivre, avant de s'arrêter et de décider de rester dans l'ombre, alors que le dragon se faisait connaître des dernières personnes qui restaient au bar.

* * *

''Mon dieu!'' S'exclama Mirajane alors qu'Acnologia débarquait de l'escalier derrière elle, servant un autre tonneau de bière à Cana. ''Qui êtes-vous?'' S'enquit la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs.

''J'suis Acno-'' Il s'interrompit dans sa présentation alors qu'il s'assoyait à côté de Cana, ''Appelez-moi juste 'A'. ''

''A-san,'' Dit doucement Mira, ''Pourquoi êtes-vous ici à cette heure? Le bureau des requêtes est fermé. Seriez-vous ici pour rejoindre la guilde?''

Acnologia fit une pause. ''Nope!'' S'exclama-t-il d'un sourire malicieux. ''Je veux juste de la bonne Ale!''

Cana reposa son tonneau sur la table dans un bruit sourd. ''Hahaha! Je t'aime bien. Mira! Amène-lui un verre, c'est moi qui paie!'' Rigola-t-elle.

Acnologia ricana alors que Mirajane posait devant lui une grande chope à bière remplie, agitant sa main pour la remercier.

''Donc, A,'' Commença Cana alors que le dragon prenait une grande gorgée d'alcool. ''Que dis-tu d'une petite compétition?'' Offrit-elle, même s'il était devenu évident qu'il tenait bien l'alcool.

Les yeux d'Acnologia s'obscurcirent, prêt pour la compétition. ''Prépare-toi!''

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Zeref avait trouvé un escalier étrange qui semblait mener dans le sous-sol du bâtiment. Curieux et prudent, il esquiva les occupants de la guilde et se glissa dans les escaliers cachés. Ce ne fut pas très difficile, Acnologia servant de distraction par son concours de boisson contre Cana.

Le mage noir descendit silencieusement les escaliers, se demandant où ils menaient et espérant qu'il trouverait bientôt l'infirmerie. Il ne remarqua pas la silhouette qui se glissa derrière lui pour le suivre sans bruits.

Lorsque Zeref arriva au bas de l'escalier, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc, avant qu'il ne se détourne subitement de la vue qui s'offrait à lui, complètement rouge. Au centre de la pièce se tenait Lumen Histoire, un cristal géant avec le corps du premier maître, Mavis Vermillion, à l'intérieur.

Sans aucun vêtement.

Zeref resta simplement là, confus. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un le touchait du doigt, mais quand il regardait les alentours il n'y avait personne. Le mage noir jeta un autre regard à Lumen Histoire, pour être sûr qu'il n'était pas finalement fou.

En face de lui, Mavis, dans son corps astral, retint un rire alors qu'elle continuait d'énerver le pauvre mage noir incapable de la voir.

''Que…'' Murmura-t-il. ''Peut-être que je rêve.'' Raisonna le mage noir avant d'hocher la tête, puis de se diriger vers un mur pour s'y frapper la tête, _fort_. Un gros bruit résonna à travers la pièce. ''Non, pas un rêve…''

''Zeref!'' S'exclama une voix bien familière depuis l'entrée de la pièce, interpellant le mage noir qui se retourna, pour apercevoir Natsu qui le regardait d'un air confus. ''Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?'' Demanda le démon/chasseur de dragons de feu.

''Ah…'' Émit Zeref, ''Je venais te donner des médicaments.'' Répondit-il, montrant un petit sac de papier.

''Pourquoi?'' S'enquit Natsu, haussant un sourcil.

''J'ai entendu dire que tu étais malade.'' L'informa son frère.

''Mal des transports.'' Corrigea Natsu, frissonnant. ''Lucy m'a encore forcé à utiliser le train…'' Il se stoppa. ''D'ailleurs, Mavis te tapote l'épaule.''

Zeref plissa les yeux. ''Quoi?''

Mavis bouda, ayant été prise sur le fait, avant de se figer, confuse, pour s'avancer vers Natsu.

''Comment connais-tu Zeref? '' S'enquit le premier maître.

Natsu passa son regard de Zeref à Mavis, avant de répondre : ''C'est mon grand frère! ''

''Natsu,'' Gronda le mage noir, irrité. ''J'assume que Mavis vient juste de te demander comment tu me connais… Je t'ai dit plusieurs fois de ne rien dire avant la bataille finale!''

Natsu sourit, frottant l'arrière de sa tête d'un air penaud. ''Désolé, j'oublie tout le temps.''

Zeref soupira. ''Mavis, je sais que tu peux m'entendre, alors ne parle à personne à propos de la relation entre Natsu et moi s'il-te-plait.''

Mavis ricana, se déplaça et murmura à l'oreille de Natsu.

''Elle a dit 'C'est bon! Tant que tu me laisses dire à toute la guilde que le grand méchant Zeref est faible quand il est question de fan service!''' Transmit le démon avant de faire une pause. ''C'est quoi du fan service, grand frère?''

Les épaules de Zeref s'affaissèrent. ''Ok.'' Accepta-t-il avec hésitation. ''Et Natsu, demande à cette Lucy. Je dois retrouver Acnologia avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne me voie...''

Natsu ricana alors que son frère quittait la pièce. ''Acno-peu importe c'est quoi son nom est là aussi!?''

Zeref envoya un regard exaspéré au démon. ''Oui, mais j'ai bien peur que nous devions partir.''

''Aww…'' Soupira Natsu, déçu.

''Ah…'' Marmonna Zeref alors qu'il réalisait subitement. ''Comment vais-je récupérer Acnologia sans être vu? ''

''Je vais le chercher!'' S'exclama joyeusement Natsu, se dirigeant en courant vers le hall avant que son frère ne puisse protester.

* * *

Acnologia et Cana buvaient leur bière, vidant tonneau après tonneau.

''Comment est-ce que tu peux boire autant?'' Demanda le dragon sous forme humaine, à égalité avec son adversaire.

Cana ne répondit pas, passant à l'un des tonneaux qui semblaient magiquement apparaître.

''HEY ACNO-PEU IMPORTE C'EST QUOI TON NOM! COMBAT-MOI!'' Cria la voix forte et trop familière de Natsu, alors qu'Acnologia levait sa main libre pour bloquer le poing enflammé.

''Ouch!'' S'exclama Acnologia à sa main brûlée. ''NON! PETITE MERDE!''

''POURQUOI PAS!?''

''PARCE QUE TU VAS ME TUER!''

''JUSTEMENT!''

Mirajane et Cana les regardaient curieusement alors qu'ils se disputaient.

''Acno-peu importe c'est quoi son nom?'' Répéta Cana.

Mirajane confirma, arrivant à une conclusion. ''Acnologia.''

''Eh ben merde.'' Marmonna Cana, choquée. ''Je viens d'avoir une compétition de boisson avec le dragon de l'Apocalypse! ''

''Oh? '' Questionna curieusement la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs. ''C'est tout ce qu'il y avait? Vous sembliez bien vous entendre. ''

Cana renvoya un regard étrange à Mira. Celle-ci rigola mystérieusement.

-Fin-

* * *

 **Commentaire de l'auteur : Un merci particulier à mon/ma meilleur(e) ami(e) pour m'avoir aidé avec cette idée!**

 **Je voudrais préciser, juste pour être sûre :**

 **Il n'y avait pas d'intention d'écrire de la romance dans ce chapitre (même si en le relisant j'ai trouvé plusieurs indices). Si vous voulez le voir de façon romantique, c'est votre choix. C'est la décision du lecteur!**

 **D'un autre côté; C'est quoi ça!? J'ai plus de 100 favoris et follows et presque 100 commentaires! Vous êtes supers :D! Sérieusement, c'est tellement important pour moi, savoir que les gens lisent et aiment, que mes fics valent la peine d'être lues! Merci pour votre aide et votre support! Encore, vous être vraiment supers!**

 **À la prochaine!**

Bon, ben à défaut d'avoir terminé ce chapitre avant le 13 août, je l'ai terminé le jour même. Même si, de mon côté, c'est encore le 12. Pour vous, il doit être 1h30 du matin, quelque chose comme ça? Il m'a pris plus de temps que prévu à traduire, cette dernière semaine m'a complètement épuisée…

Le prochain chapitre sera pour le 14!


	16. Arachnophobie

_Résumé : Acnologia veut se venger de Zeref, alors quoi de mieux que découvrir la peur du mage noir?_

 _Situé plus de 400 ans avant l'histoire actuelle._

 _Je ne possède pas Fairy Tail._

 **»Ceci est une traduction, je ne possède rien«**

 **Auteur :** **Ghost Lady Noah (autrefois ef07)**

* * *

Acnologia fixait Zeref depuis l'arbre derrière lequel il se trouvait, l'expression détendue du mage noir éclairée par le ciel étoilé. ''Ce connard,'' Marmonna le chasseur de dragon, vêtu d'un grand drap blanc avec deux trous pour les yeux. ''Je vais lui montrer qu'on ne se mêle pas de mon Ale!''

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Acno-peu importe c'est quoi ton nom?'' Demanda Natsu, en arrière de lui.

''Acnologia.'' Corrigea distraitement le chasseur de dragons, avant de bondir sur ses pieds. ''QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LÀ PETITE MER- Ah, oh merde…''

''Je te renvoie la question, Acnologia.'' Répliqua Zeref, désormais en face du chasseur de dragon, bras croisés et loin d'être impressionné.

''Eh bien- Ah, tu sais…'' Tenta-t-il d'expliquer, transpirant légèrement sous le regard de Zeref.

''Peu importe, je m'en vais dormir. '' Informa calmement le mage. ''Ne tente rien.''

Acnologia laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand Zeref s'étendit, s'endormant instantanément.

''Alors tu fais quoi, Acno-peu importe c'est quoi ton nom?'' Demanda à nouveau le petit démon.

''Tch.'' Grogna le chasseur de dragon, ''C'est pas de tes affaires, petite merde- Attend un peu…'' Acnologia se stoppa, portant pensivement sa main à son menton. ''La petite merde serait au courant, non?'' Murmura-t-il pour lui-même. ''Hmmm…''

''Pourquoi tu parles tout seul bizarre-Acno-peu importe c'est quoi ton nom?'' Questionna Natsu, penchant sa tête.

Acnologia sourit soudainement diaboliquement, se tournant vers le petit démon. ''Dit, petite merde. Je vais faire ce que tu veux pour une journée entière si tu me dis de quoi Zeref a peur. Évidemment, tu réponds après que j'aie complété la moitié du temps.''

Étonnement, et de façon un peu effrayante, Natsu sembla y réfléchir un peu, ce qui rendit Acnologia encore plus nerveux. Qui savait ce que le démon pourrait lui demander.

Après un moment Natsu hocha la tête. ''Ok!'' S'exclama-t-il, un peu trop excité. ''Mais tu dois faire tout ce que je dis, et ensuite je te dirai ce qui fait peur à grand frère!''

''Parfait.'' Confirma Acnologia. ''On commence demain matin.''

Le pauvre chasseur de dragon ne savait pas encore dans quel pétrin il s'était mis.

* * *

''Acno-peu importe c'est quoi ton nom, amène-moi à boire.''

* * *

''Acno-peu importe c'est quoi ton nom, va t'asseoir sur le dragon furieux juste là.''

* * *

''Acno-peu importe c'est quoi ton nom, viens sauter dans ce volcan avec moi.''

''JAMAIS!'' Lança Acnologia.

''Aww,'' Bouda Natsu. ''Mais alors je ne te dirai pas ce que tu veux savoir.''

''Merde…''

* * *

''Acno-peu importe c'est quoi ton nom! Combat-moi!''

''Jamais.'' Réussit à marmonner Acnologia, encore blessé du bain de lave qu'il avait pris avec le petit démon.

''POURQUOI PAS!?'' Renvoya l'enfant.

''Parce que tu vas me tuer… Bordel petite merde tu vois pas que j'ai mal? Comment j'ai pu seulement survivre à ça?'' Répondit-il brusquement.

Les yeux de Natsu s'écarquillèrent et celui-ci tenta de parler, sans succès. Le démon aux cheveux roses baissa la tête, honteux. ''Je suis désolé… J'avais oublié que tu pouvais mourir… désolé…''

Le chasseur de dragon regarda silencieusement Natsu. Il posa douloureusement sa main sur le dessus de la tête du petit démon, ébouriffant légèrement sa chevelure. ''T'inquiète pas, petite merde!'' Le rassura Acnologia, souriant. ''Je suis correct, blessé mais correct!''

Natsu sembla rassuré. ''Vraiment?''

''Ouais.'' Confirma Acnologia. ''Jeez, je veux vraiment savoir de quoi Zeref a peur...''

''Araignées. '' Dit soudainement le petit démon.

''Je veux dire, sérieux, il doit bien avoir peur de quelque chose, non? Même moi – le grand Acnologia, a peur de quelque chose – attend quoi?'' Le chasseur de dragon fixa l'enfant, choqué.

''Grand frère a peur des araignées.'' Répéta Natsu avec un sourire malicieux.

''Pas. Possible!'' S'exclama Acnologia, une lueur maléfique dans les yeux. ''Parfait petite merde, là tu vas m'aider. On va faire tout un mauvais coup à Zeref.''

Natsu brillait presque d'excitation. ''Yay!''

* * *

Acnologia fixait la grosse fosse pleine d'araignées, fier de lui. Il allait finalement se venger de tous ces horribles, _horribles_ moments! Il se rapprocha du trou pour vérifier si aucune araignée ne s'était échappée.

''Que fais-tu, Acnologia?'' Vint une voix calme derrière lui, le faisant bondir de peur.

Directement dans la fosse d'araignées géantes.

''OH MERDE!'' S'écria-t-il alors qu'il tombait sur le dos d'une araignée.

Zeref regarda dans le trou, pour devenir pâle et se figer. Il commença à trembler, immobile, tentant de se calmer. Il prit une grande inspiration, mais se figea quand il sentit quelque chose grimper le long de sa jambe. Il baissa prudemment le regard pour apercevoir un bébé faucheuse tranquillement monter.

La magie noire commença à s'amasser autour du mage noir qui avait perdu le contrôle, et l'araignée tomba sur le sol, morte.

Acnologia grogna alors qu'il réussissait à s'hisser hors du trou. ''Merde.'' Jura le chasseur de dragons alors qu'il esquivait une vague de magie noire qui lui était destinée. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'une seconde vague vint vers lui, prenant la forme de glue verte.

Il hurla comme si c'était son dernier jour sur terre, alors qu'il tentait d'ôter la substance verte de lui, tombant à nouveau dans la fosse d'araignées. À nouveau, il tomba sur le dos d'une araignée. Il grimaça de douleur, fermant les yeux alors qu'un flash de lumière provenait du haut du trou.

Il regarda vers le haut pour voir Natsu ricanant, une caméra en mains, Zeref souriant malicieusement à ses côtés.

''PETITE MERDE!'' Hurla furieusement Acnologia, ''TRAÎTRE!''

Natsu tira puérilement la langue, agitant la caméra alors que son frère ricanait.

-Fin-

* * *

 **Commentaire de l'auteur : J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre!**

 **À la prochaine fois!**

Désolé pour le retard…

Dans ce chapitre, l'araignée qui grimpait le long de la jambe de Zeref était appelée « Danny longlegs ». Selon Wikipédia (qui est bien pratique dans ce genre de moments), cette expression correspond à une araignée du nom de _pholcidae_ , ou bien à un arachnide du nom d' _opiliones_ , plus couramment appelé araignée faucheuse. N'ayant aucun moyen de savoir duquel l'auteur voulait parler, j'ai décidé d'opter pour le plus commun des deux, soit la faucheuse (me voyant mal placer le nom « pholcidae » dans un texte).

Le prochain et dernier chapitre avant la deuxième série viendra samedi le 20!


	17. 7 choses

_Résumé : 7 choses qui auraient été différentes si Natsu avait su depuis le début qu'il était E.N.D._

 _Situé à différents moments de l'anime/manga Fairy Tail._

 _Je ne possède pas Fairy Tail._

 **»Ceci est une traduction, je ne possède rien«**

 **Auteur :** **Ghost Lady Noah (autrefois ef07)**

* * *

01\. Lullaby

* * *

Lullaby était tellement heureuse! Elle avait finalement été libérée de son sceau et pouvait se déchaîner pour la première fois depuis si longtemps!

Lullaby se tourna vers les mages qui l'attaquaient pour se figer de peur à la vue de cheveux roses bien familiers.

''LULLABY! COMBAT-MOI!''

''Natsu-sama!'' S'exclama-t-elle alors que Natsu l'attaquait. ''Ne me tuez pas! Je promets que je ne jouerai plus de musique en face de vos alliés à nouveau! Je ferai n'importe quoi!''

Natsu stoppa son attaque, ses flammes s'éteignant. ''N'importe quoi?'' S'enquit le démon.

''O-oui!''

Natsu sourit diaboliquement. ''Alors devient mon animal de compagnie!''

* * *

02\. Deliora

* * *

Deliora savait que quelqu'un était en train de faire fondre la glace autour de lui, et plusieurs voix se disputant résonnaient sur les parois de la grotte où il était.

''Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, tête à flammes!?'' Demanda Grey alors que Natsu commençait à décongeler la supposée indestructible glace.

Natsu se tourna vers Grey, confus. ''Qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air de faire, princesse de glace?''

Deliora ne pus s'empêcher d'être excité, maître Natsu était venu pour le délivrer de sa misérable prison de glace!

Il est impossible que qui que ce soit puisse tuer ce monstre, Natsu! Comment peux-tu seulement faire fondre cette glace!?'' Protesta le mage de glace, se préparant à combattre son ami.

Deliora sentit qu'il devait sourire, ce qu'il réussit à peu près à faire alors que Grey informait le groupe l'entourant de quel puissant démon il était.

Lullaby, qui flottait dans sa forme de flute, hoqueta d'indignation à l'insolence du mage de glace. ''Natsu-sama pourrait facilement vaincre ce crétin de Deliora d'un seul doigt!''

Était-ce Lullaby? Le grognement démoniaque de Deliora résonna sur les parois de pierres alors que la glace craquait. Il n'avait rien à faire que ça défie toute logique, tout ce qu'il voulait était détruire cette maudite foutue connasse de flute pour l'avoir regardé de haut.

Natsu fit un gros sourire, ''Yo Deliora! Tu veux devenir mon serviteur?''

Deliora n'avait pas pris en compte que son maître l'empêcherait de tuer brutalement Lullaby.

* * *

03\. Jellal

* * *

Jellal commença à transpirer alors que Natsu, encadré par deux puissants démons du livre de Zeref, se préparait à la bataille. Il supposa qu'il aurait vraiment dû écouter Ultear lorsqu'elle lui avait dit que le mage en face de lui avait en quelque sorte dompté deux démons de Zeref.

Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire; leur dire qu'il prévoyait de remettre Zeref à la vie, et les deux démons, Lullaby et Deliora, devraient se joindre à lui.

''Je veux faire revivre Zeref.'' Annonça-t-il, gonflant fièrement la poitrine.

Il s'attendait vraiment à ce que les deux démons se retournent contre Natsu sans même y penser, ce qui ne fut visiblement pas le cas, puisque Natsu fondit en larmes, niant complètement que 'grand frère' était mort et disant que Zeref était simplement en train de 'traîner sur Tenroujima avec sa petite amie fantôme'.

Ensuite, les deux démons semblèrent devenir fous furieux au fait que Jellal avait fait pleurer 'Natsu-sama'.

Jellal fut vraiment reconnaissant à Erza pour avoir fini par gronder les démons sur comment les fraisiers étaient divins.

Même si ça n'avait absolument aucun sens.

* * *

04\. Laxus

* * *

Laxus ricana alors qu'il se préparait pour sa bataille finale contre Natsu. ''Que vas-tu faire? '' S'enquit-il moqueusement, ''Tu es inutile sans ces démons.''

''Huh?'' Natsu pencha sa tête, confus. ''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?''

''Je veux dire que sans tes deux démons de compagnie, tu peux rien faire! Tout ce que tu as est ta magie de chasseur de dragon, qui n'arrive même pas à la cheville de la mienne!''

Natsu sourit, craquant ses jointures. ''Je n'avais même pas l'intention d'utiliser ma magie contre toi, Laxus!''

''Pfft,'' Rigola Laxus, ''Pas moyen que tu- oh merde.''

Laxus regarda Natsu qui changeait graduellement de forme. Le chasseur de dragons de foudre ne put s'empêcher de trembler de peur.

Laxus fut le premier membre de Fairy Tail à voir la forme Etherious de Natsu, et encore aujourd'hui il a des cauchemars de cette bataille à sens unique.

* * *

05\. Zeref

* * *

Les larmes aux yeux, Zeref regardait Natsu, face à lui. Il restait à Tenroujima, traînant sur la tombe de Mavis quand l'examen de rang S avait commencé. Apparemment, Natsu était venu sur l'île avec plusieurs autres mages.

''Yo, Zeref!'' Le salua Natsu avec un grand sourire, ''Ça fait longtemps!''

''ZEREF!?'' S'écrièrent Happy, Elfman et Evergreen en même temps.

Natsu se tourna vers eux. ''Ouais! Les gars, voici grand frère Zeref. Zeref, voici Happy, Elfman et Everfin.''

''Evergreen!'' Corrigea la mage. ''Attend- là n'est pas le fait! 'Grand frère Zeref'? ''

L'aura de Zeref s'obscurcit. ''Natsu… je t'ai dit de ne pas révéler notre lien avant la super épique bataille finale… Et pourquoi Lullaby et Deliora sont-ils en train de se battre juste là? Tu as gâché l'intrigue!''

Natsu frotta l'arrière de sa tête d'un air penaud. ''Héhéhé… Whoops…''

* * *

06\. Acnologia

* * *

Acnologia perdit de l'altitude, atterrissant sur l'île de Tenroujima. Le dragon de l'Apocalypse n'avait pas détruit grand-chose ces derniers temps et ne pouvais attendre de détruire l'île! Les regards terrifiés des gens qu'il y avait en valaient la peine!

''ACNO-PEU IMPORTE C'EST QUOI TON NOM! COMBAT-MOI!'' S'écria une voix redoutablement familière, attirant l'attention du dragon sur les habitants de l'île qu'il s'apprêtait à détruire.

Lullaby et Deliora se battaient en arrière-plan, détruisant l'île à sa place. Il y avait quelques humains sur le sol, l'un ressemblant à ce gars qu'Acnologia se souvenait vaguement avoir combattu. Ces bons moments…

Et puis il y avait cette touffe facilement reconnaissable de cheveux roses- saumon.

''Acnologia.'' Corrigea-t-il distraitement. ''ET JAMAIS.''

''POURQUOI PAS!?'' Renvoya Natsu.

''PARCE QUE TU VAS ME TUER!''

''JUSTEMENT!''

* * *

07\. Mard

* * *

Grey était fier de lui et définitivement pas prétentieux. Il venait juste d'obtenir sa magie de chasseur de démons et il allait sauver une certaine tête à flammes, puis vaincre le Roi des Enfers, Mard Geer, montrant sa nouvelle magie épique. Ensuite, il allait tuer E.N.D, comme il l'avait promis à Silver. Et finalement, il allait se vanter auprès d'un certain idiot au cerveau enflammé.

…

Ou du moins il s'était senti fier de lui et avait admis être 'moyennement' prétentieux. Par contre, maintenant, tout ce qu'il était, c'était complètement perdu! Mard Geer était sur ses mains et genoux, implorant le pardon de 'Natsu-sama'.

'' _What_. _The_. _Fuck_.'' Grey ne put empêcher sa bouche de prononcer ces mots. ''C'est quoi ce bordel, tête à flammes!? Premièrement Lullaby et Deliora et maintenant Tartaros!? Comment est-ce que toute cette merde fonctionne!?''

Mard se releva, de toute évidence mécontent. ''Comment oses-tu t'adresser ainsi à Natsu-sama, pathétique humain! Je te ferais remarquer que Natsu-sama est notre seul et unique vrai maître, E.N.D!''

''Qu'est-ce que-''

''Bon dieu Mard! Tu as ruiné l'intrigue!'' L'apparition de Zeref, qui était visiblement de bien mauvaise humeur, coupa Grey dans sa demande d'explications.

''Yo grand frère!'' Le salua joyeusement Natsu, ''Du nouveau? ''

Zeref leur jeta un regard vide. ''J'abandonne.'' Marmonna le mage noir. ''Foutue intrigue…''

* * *

-Fin-

* * *

Strange Bonds : Fin

* * *

 **Commentaire de l'auteur : Oui, il s'agit du dernier chapitre… Pourquoi? Il y a plusieurs facteurs, et la plupart sont personnels et je ne veux pas les écrire ici. Autre que les raisons privées, je me suis dit que finir ici était une bonne idée, si je continuais ça allait dégénérer. Donc… ouais…**

 **Initialement, cette histoire devait prendre 10 chapitres max, et au final i extras. J'aimerais vous remercier pour avoir rendu ça possible! J'ai lu tous les commentaires, fait de mon mieux pour y répondre et j'ai apprécié chaque commentaire, chaque follow et chaque favori. Vous être tous super!**

Bon, c'était donc le dernier chapitre… Désolé s'il a pris un peu de retard, j'ai eu une réunion familiale de dernière minute…

Enfin bref. J'aimerais aussi remercier ceux qui ont suivi cette traduction, même si je ne suis pas l'auteur, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que je ne fais pas ça pour rien et qu'il y a des lecteurs! Merci beaucoup à Evig Morder, Katakumime et Deamon13 pour leurs reviews, ça m'a vraiment motivée à continuer!

Je vais commencer la suite, Strange Family. Le premier chapitre viendra le 26 ou le 27. J'espère que vous la suivrez aussi!


End file.
